Hijastra Insaciable
by Marce Cipriano Hale
Summary: Adaptacion: Con 18 años de edad, Bella disfruta teniendo relaciones sexuales con su padrastro Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a Belle Hart.**

_**Chicas ya sé que esta historia esta publicada, pero como hay tres mas quise publicarla para que vallan en orden y no se pierdan con la historia**_**…**

_**Advertencia:**_

Antes de comenzar la lectura, es indispensable contar con un novio, amante, marido o vibrador a mano. No se recomienda el implemento de frutas o verduras.

* * *

**A mi padrastro le gusta mirar**

-Bonito traje de porrista- Jacob me dice, mirándome de arriba abajo.

Yo me rió de él.

–Tú sabes que soy una porrista-, Le digo.

-Aun así, te vez…wow-

Yo me río. Estoy de pie en mi habitación enfrente de mi tocador, cepillándome el largo pelo rubio oscuro. Estoy comprobando mi delineador de ojos alrededor de mis ojos color azul oscuro. Todavía se ve bien. Mi novio Jacob está de pie en mi puerta.

-Tú sabes que solo voy a estropearlo de nuevo- dice mientras camina hacia mi seductoramente.

-Shhh- le digo. –Cierra la puerta.

Él se ríe.

–Bella- aun que se esté burlando. Él cierra la puerta y se apoya en ella con su alta desgarbada figura. Él es bien parecido. Tiene el pelo corto y oscuro, músculos magros, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Él está en la universidad. Yo estoy en la escuela secundaria. Cumplí 18 años hace unos mese. Él es mi mejor amigo, como mi hermano mayor. Así es como nos conocimos. Siento como mi corazón late a una velocidad mayor mientras me imagino lo que estamos a punto de hacer.

Dejo mi pincel. Da un paso hacia mí. Comienzo a temblar un poco. No es como si nunca hubiéramos hecho esto antes, pero esto es diferente.

-Shhh- dice, poniendo su mano sobre mi mejilla. Tiene puesto unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta negra. Le da un aspecto vagamente siniestro, pero me gusta. Sus ojos verdes brillas por mí.

Él me besa, y sus manos de inmediato se mueven a mis redondos y grandes pechos. Lo beso más fuerte. Él mueve sus manos a mi pequeña cintura. Poco a poco me lleva al borde de la cama.

-¿Cuándo regresa tu padrastro a casa? Murmura, entre besos.

-Cinco treinta- le digo.

-Por lo tanto, tenemos tiempo- dice, y me besa de nuevo.

Yo vivo con mi padrastro, Edward. Mi madre murió hace unos pocos años. Y nuca conocí a mi verdadero padre.

Jacob empieza quitándose con torpeza sus zapatos y los calcetines, mientras me besa, de pie junto a mi cama. Yo me río. Me quito los zapatos y luego llego hasta mis calcetines. Él me levanta y me sienta en la cama. Él sigue besándome. Me quita la camiseta. Es de manga larga porque es invierno. Luego me baja la cremallera de la parte trasera de mi uniforme de animadora. El me quita la falda, dejándome en sujetador y bragas negras.

-Oh, Cielos, Bella- Jacob dice, mientras besa mi escote. Me estremezco. Puedo sentir como la humedad se acumula entre mis piernas.

-Eres tan hermosa- me dice cuando llega a mi sujetador y lo desabrocha. Él me lo quita y se ve sorprendido cuando mira mis pechos. Paso mis manos sobre su pecho musculosos. Estoy un poco nerviosa, pero esto es tan emocionante.

-No puedo creer que eres virgen- me susurra mientras se mete uno de mis pechos en su boca. Yo me quejo. Tengo enredados mis dedos en su pelo. Luego comienza a tirar fuera mi ropa interior. Me pongo a temblar de nuevo.

-Shhh, Bella…- me dice tranquilamente. Luego comienza a besarme el cuello y las orejas, luego mis pechos. Estoy jadeando. Baja sus manos hasta mi vagina y me mete dos dedos dentro. Me estremezco, y me pongo más húmeda.

Se baja la cremallera de sus pantalones, y se encoge de hombros de forma rápida, quitándose los bóxers también. Él respira con dificultad.

-¿Estas lista?, pregunta sin aliento.

-Si- le susurro, mirándolo a los ojos.

Él se inclina y con sus manos guía su pene dentro de mí. Se siente tan grande. Lo empuja suavemente en mi tan profundo como sea posible. Siento un dolor agudo en el interior.

-Ay-. Yo grito.

-Lo siento- dice. –Supongo que siempre le duele a las chicas la primera vez-

Él me mira a los ojos cuando empieza a empujar dentro de mí. Yo gimo. Aun siento dolor, pero se siente bien tan bien. Si muy bien. Él la mete y saca unos minutos más y siento como una extraña sensación crece dentro de mí. Es como si quisiera de él más y mas. Para que valla más profundo o más rápido o algo así. El placer es maravilloso. Nunca he sentido nada como esto antes. Yo ni siquiera me he masturbado. Entonces, de repente, hay una explosión de placer, tan exquisita que no lo puedo creer. Yo me quejo mientras mis músculos se aprietan contra su voluntad.

Poco después, Jacob gime y se corre dentro de mí. Él se ríe y me dice. –Oh, cielos, eso fue increíble-

Yo me río. Estoy de acuerdo. Me rodea con sus brazos y me besa.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

No sabía que el sexo se sentía tan bien. Jacob y yo hemos estado teniendo relaciones sexuales durante 2 meses. Casi todos los días. Mi padrastro, Edward, es profesor De literatura Inglesa en la universidad local. Él llega a casa alrededor de 2 horas después que yo. Eso nos da a Jacob y a mi mucho tiempo para hacerlo. Nosotros no usamos preservativos, pero estoy tomando la píldora, así que está bien. Edward no sabe que estoy tomando la píldora. Yo tuve que ir a la clínica de mujeres, donde no tienes que pagar mucho. Estoy segura de que Edward no sabe que estoy teniendo sexo tampoco.

Esta es una noche inusual. Jacob no puede venir. Él tiene que ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su abuela. Así que estoy aquí sola. Edward llega tarde a casa. Está oscureciendo y afuera está lloviendo. Voy a tener que hacerme un sándwich para la cena.

Estoy leyendo una revista en el sofá cuando Edward llega a casa. Se sacude la lluvia de su corto cabello marrón. Es guapo para un hombre de 50 años. De una manera profesional. Es alto y delgado. Camina mucho, así que tiene músculos magros. También hace yoga. Él tiene ojos sensibles color marrón, esos que las niñas aman. Sus estudiantes se avientan sobre él. Parece tan tranquilo e inofensivo y tierno.

Él sostiene una caja de pizza en la mano. Él la sostiene y me la muestra.

–Traigo la cena.

-Genial- le digo. Salto del sofá y lo sigo hacia la cocina.

Él saca dos platos.

-¿No viene Jacob esta noche?- él pregunta.

-Nop…Tenía que hacer algo con su familia-, Le digo mientras tomo un pedazo de pizza de pepperoni. Me da un vaso con agua, y luego se sirve uno para sí. Caminamos hacia la pequeña mesa de madera de la cocina, donde siempre comemos.

-¿Cómo va la escuela?- me pregunta mientras mastica.

-Bien-

Terminamos de cenar y luego se va a su oficina a terminar algunos papeles de su trabajo. Su oficina está justo al lado de mi dormitorio. Me quedo viendo televisión abajo por un tiempo, luego me dirijo a mi cuarto. Cuando camino junto a la puerta de su oficina, está cerrada, pero escucho un ruido extraño.

Casi suena como un gemido. Como si tuviera dolor. Me detengo para escuchar. Escucho otro. Pongo mi mano en el pomo de la puerta. ¿Debó realmente entrar? Se queja de nuevo. ¿Y si está enfermo o herido? Abro la puerta. Y no estoy preparada para lo que veo.

Edward está sentado en el enorme sillón de su oficina. Frente a él, una enorme televisión. Está viendo un video de Jacob y yo teniendo relaciones sexuales. Me sorprendo.

Edward no ha notado que la puerta se abrió. Está moviendo su brazo hacia arriba y abajo muy rápido. Estoy de pie detrás de él. Yo doy un paso más. Veo que se está masturbando. Un tubo de lubricante esta a su lado en una pequeña mesa. Esta frotando su mano arriba y abajo sobre su pene mientras observa como Jacob y yo tenemos relaciones sexuales en la pantalla.

Me siento conmocionada, pero estoy tan excitada. Vernos a Jacob y a mí teniendo relaciones sexuales, mientras Edward se masturba viéndonos. Me parece que aumenta el deseo de conocerlo, de sentirlo en mí. No puedo evitarlo. Tranquilamente abro mis vaqueros y pongo mi mano dentro de mis bragas. Empiezo a sobar mi clítoris con mi dedo y siento que mi corazón corre.

Edward gime. Siento como el placer corre a través de mí y tiemblo. Puedo escuchar a Jacob y a mí gimiendo en el video. Puedo ver como estamos teniendo relaciones sexuales. Siempre es la misma posición, Jacob encima de mí. Así que ni siquiera se dé cuando es este video. O como lo hizo.

Puedo sentir como el placer se construye mientras en silencio veo el video y sobo mi clítoris. Estoy borracha de placer. De repente, sin control, gimo. Y eso cambia todo.

Edward se da la vuelta rápidamente y me ve allí. Parece que está en una nube de deseo, pero también esta horrorizado. Se levanta de un salto, sus pantalones siguen abiertos, y me empuja con ambas manos hacia fuera del estudio, cierra la puerta, que queda entre nosotros.

Estoy sin aliento. Choqueada. Pongo mis manos en la puerta. Puedo escuchar a Edward respirar con dificultad, solo al otro lado de la puerta. Yo quiero que me haga lo que Jacob me hacía en la cinta. Quiero tener sexo con él. Puedo sentir la tensión sexual a través de la puerta.

No puedo creer que me sienta así acerca de mi padrastro. Se ha hecho cargo de mí desde que tengo 15. Se caso con mi madre cuando tenía 5 años. Esto es tan enfermo. Pero no se siente enfermo. Se siente como si nos amaramos el uno al otro, y esto es solo una extensión de eso. Pero apenas me preocupo de lo correcto en estos momentos. Yo lo necesito. Comienzo a jadear.

Él abre la puerta. Me mira hacia abajo. Es alto, pero no tan alto como Jacob. Sus ojos están llenos de un deseo feroz. El me jala de un brazo hacia adentro de la habitación. Luego cierra la puerta y rápidamente me empuja contra ella, mi espalda recargada en ella.

-Oh, Edward…- Yo me quejo. Él me baja los vaqueros y bragas, rápidamente, todo en un momento está en el piso. Yo los saco. Entonces él me empuja sobre la puerta y rápidamente mete su polla en mi coño. Yo suspiro. Mi corazón empieza a correr.

Él empieza a empujar con fuerza dentro de mí, casi con rabia. Gimoteo en voz alta. Se siente tan bien. Mis manos están en la puerta cerca de sus hombros. Él las agarra y las pone sobre ellos, me sostengo con fuerza. Esto es tan caliente. Casi como si me obligara, salvo que yo quiero hacerlo. Jacob nunca hace las cosas así. Me siento como si lo necesitara. Estoy respirando con dificultad mientras se sumerge en mí.

Todavía puedo oír los gemidos de Jacob y los míos en el video. Puedo escucharnos estar cerca del orgasmo. Al igual que Edward y yo lo estamos haciendo ahora. Edward empieza a jadear y gemir con cada embestida. Me quejo en voz alta cuando mi orgasmo se acumula. Entonces gimo profundamente mientras todo estalla dentro de mí. Es un orgasmo mucho más fuerte de lo que he tenido alguna vez. Siento otra oleada de mi orgasmo atravesarme. Yo gruño.

Edward se sacude y gruñe en voz alta, y luego se corre en mi interior, al igual que Jacob llega al orgasmo en la cinta. Me suelta inmediatamente y se desliza fuera de mi y da un paso hacia atrás.

-Lo siento- me dice, sin aliento. Sube su cremallera. Él rápidamente se aleja y se acomoda los pantalones en la cintura. Mis músculos estas débiles y temblorosos, pero me las arreglo para subir mi ropa interior y mis vaqueros de nuevo.

Se vuelve para mirarme. Se ve angustiado. Pero aun así su rostro está lleno de deseo. Mira como me siento. Doy un paso hacia él.

-Bella- me advierte Edward. –No.

-Ya lo hicimos- le digo en un susurro.

Camino hacia él.

-Es solo que…-Dice dando un pequeño paso lejos de mi.

-Pero yo lo necesito- Le digo mientras lo miro. –Creo que tú lo necesitas. Por favor…- Yo pongo mis manos al costado de su rostro. Me mira hacia abajo con sus conmovedores ojos marrones.

De repente me agarra del brazo y me jala más cerca y me besa. Fuerte. Yo me quejo. Él es muy bueno besando. Es como si el conociera cosas que Jacob nunca soñaría con conocer. Yo puedo sentir mi coño más húmedo. Siento como mi cuerpo se derrite mientras él me besa. Él se queja. Mientras me besa, nos acerca al sofá. Él jala la manta acomodada en la parte trasera del sofá, y deja de besarme el tiempo suficiente para que yazcamos sobre la alfombra. Empiezo a jalar de mi camiseta azul marino. Él me detiene. Y luego me la quita él mismo. Me estremezco.

Él me besa mas cuando abre mi sujetador blanco y me lo quita, dejando al descubierto mis grandes pechos. Gime mientras los aprieta con las manos. Él los masajea y los besa, me hace sentir el cielo. Empiezo a desabrochar su larga camisa de manga larga, de color canela. Pero el termina por mí. La deja a un lado en el sueño. Él tiene unos músculos magros debajo. Pongo mis manos sobre ellos y por su espalda. Se estremece.

Luego comienza a sacarme los vaqueros. Yo me quejo. Me quito los vaqueros y las bragas con una patada. Llevo una mano a sus pantalones y rápidamente bajo la cremallera y se los quita con sus bóxers. Yo estaba descalza ya, pero él se quita los zapatos y calcetines. Ahora estamos totalmente desnudos.

Su pene es de buen tamaño. Es más grande que el de Jacob. Solo por un centímetro. Esta totalmente erecto otra vez para mí. Lo rozo con mis dedos. Edward gime. Entonces me jala a sus brazos y se arrodilla en el suelo, mientras me pone arriba de la manta. Él mira mi cuerpo mientras él se arrodilla encima de mí.

Abro mis piernas para él y siento como el rubor sube a mi rostro. No puedo evitarlo. Lo necesito. No importa lo vergonzoso que sea. Cierra los ojos y se ve avergonzado... luego pone su cuerpo en la parte superior del mío y comienza a besarme de nuevo con hambre. Lo necesito tanto que me duele. Puedo sentir mis grandes tetas aplastadas contra su pecho desnudó mientras mueve su cuerpo junto al mío, y me excita mas.

Él empieza a jadear mientras me besa. El baja sus dedos hacia mi vagina. Estoy tan mojada. Empieza a darle atención a mi clítoris y me quejo en voz alta. Él gime. Luego, separa los labios de mi coño con las manos y desliza su polla dentro de mí.

-Oh, si…- Yo me quejo. Se estremece. Luego comienza a empujar dentro y fuera de mí. Empieza lentamente, pero luego va más rápido y más fuerte. Más profundo. Estoy jadeando y gimiendo. Él realmente está dentro de mí. Puedo sentir como mis tetas rebotan cuando él me embiste más duro. Puedo sentirlo como golpea todos los puntos de placer dentro de mi coño con su polla. Lo miro fijamente, los dos estamos llenos de deseo. Estoy tan desesperada que agarro sus nalgas para empujarlo más profundamente dentro de mí. Él gime. Mete su polla dentro de mí un par de veces más y empiezo a sentir mi placer.

-¡Oh, Cielos!- grito. Va a ser un orgasmo fuerte.

-¡UGGHHHH!- grito mientras siento que me desgarra. El se corre al mismo tiempo. Mientras mi coño aprieta su polla.

-¡UGGHH!- se queja en voz alta mientras dispara su semen dentro de mi otra vez. A continuación, se derrumba encima de mí, jadeando. Lo rodeo con los brazos y las piernas. Él se estremece.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo?- dice, casi para sí mismo.

-Shhh…- le digo. Paso mis dedos por su corto pelo.

-Oh, cielos, Bella- dice. A continuación, gime. Rápidamente se desliza fuera de mí. Creo que me va a patear fuera de su oficina, pero en cambio, me levanta y me pone en cuatro patas sobre la manta. Me sacudo con anticipación.

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunta.

-Cielos, si…- susurro. Él gime. Luego se arrodilla detrás de mí y separa mis piernas un poco más para poder arrodillarse entre ellas. Pone sus manos en mi desnudo culo y me hace temblar. A continuación desliza su dura polla en mi resbaladizo coño.

Gimo.

Empieza a empujar dentro y fuera. Golpeando un placer en mi interior que parece diferente por la posición. Y creo que entra más profundo en mí. Se siente tan bien. Empieza a tomar su rito y siento como el placer empieza a zumbar dentro de mí. Estoy goteando su semen.

-Oh, cielos, Edward- gimo.

Él toma su ritmo otra vez. El empieza realmente a chocar contra mí. Sus caderas son como bofetadas en mi culo mientras se empuja. Hace un fuerte ruido. Es tan caliente. Entonces, de repente, inesperadamente, se inclina hacia delante y me lleva entre sus brazos, por lo que los dos estamos de rodillas en una posición vertical. Gimo. Me inclina hacia adelante un poco más. Así que todavía puede ensartarse en mí profundamente, pero ahora comienza a masajear mis grandes tetas con avidez, con las manos mientras se empuja. Él respira con dificultad en mi cuello. Estoy gimiendo. Siento que estoy a punto de perder mi mente, por el gusto. Yo quiero ser así jodida por siempre.

Yo me agarro de su culo con las manos, mientras él me folla. Empieza a cogerme más fuerte que nuca. Yo me quejo y gimo con cada embestida. El gruñe. Siento como aumenta el placer.

–UGGHHHHH- grito cuando el orgasmo explota duro.

Mi coño se aprieta alrededor de él. Gimo por el éxtasis. Siento un hormigueo que me atraviesa. Me folla por unos segundos más y luego gime fuerte mientras dispara una carga de semen dentro de mí.

Él sigue jadeando mientras envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mí. Luego me deja caer suavemente al suelo, boca abajo. Estoy débil por el placer. Se acuesta a mi lado en la manta, boca arriba. Él está sin aliento.

Él me mira con tristeza.

–Probablemente debería matarme ahora- me dice.

Esto me alarma.

-¿Qué? Nooooo…

Me arrastro sobre mi cuerpo y me pongo encima del suyo. Lo miro a los ojos y le doy un beso.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-¿Por tener relaciones sexuales con mi hijastra?- dice. –Es bastante malo, no…

-Shhh…- Le digo besándolo de nuevo. –Me encanto.

Él pone sus manos sobre mis brazos y me mira seriamente a los ojos. A continuación, lleva sus manos a los lados de mi cara y con cuidado me jala para darme otro beso.

-Pero no podemos hacerlo de nuevo- me dice serio cuando se retira.

-Shhh…- le digo. –Yo ya quiero hacerlo de nuevo- me río. –Yo siempre voy a querer más.

-Oh, cielos. Me voy a ir al infierno- Edward dice cuando el cierra los ojos. Me río de nuevo, y me inclino hacia abajo para darle un fuerte beso. El remolina su lengua dentro de mi boca para entrelazarse con la mía, y sé que lo volverá a hacer. A menudo. Estoy tan feliz, está de acuerdo conmigo.

**Fin**

**(Por Ahora)**

* * *

**Como dije arriva, se que esta historia ya esta publicada, solo la subí para que tengan una idea con lo que sigue de esta historia...**

**Chicas espero que les guste esta Adaptación. Espero sus Reviews**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni los personajes, ni la historia me pertenecen. La historia pertenece a Belle Hart y los personajes a Stephanie Mayer.**

**Advertencia:**

_Antes de comenzar la lectura, es indispensable contar con un novio, amante, marido o vibrador a mano. No se recomienda el implemento de frutas o verduras._

* * *

**Mi Padrastro Me Excita**

Estoy en la ducha, corriendo un paño con jabón sobre mi atlético cuerpo. Es sábado por la mañana. Ayer por la noche mi padrastro Edward y yo tuvimos sexo.

Eso está bien, ¿Verdad? Tengo más de 18. Soy legalmente adulta. Aun así creo que la gente se pondría loca si lo supiera. En especial mi novio, Jacob. Pero nadie tiene por qué saberlo.

Mientras lavo mi cuerpo, oigo un golpe en la puerta del baño. Yo no respondo. Edward abre la puerta y entra. Yo lo estoy espiando desde atrás de la cortina blanca de la ducha. Esta vestido con una bata. Es alto y tiene los músculos del cuerpo magros por el yoga y por caminar. Tiene el pelo castaño y dulces ojos color marrón. El es guapo. Tiene 50 años. Me dobla la edad. Pero no me importa. Le sonrío.

Él me devuelve la sonrisa.

— ¿Te importa si me uno a ti? —me pregunta.

—Claro—le digo. Él deja caer la bata. Debajo está totalmente desnudo. Siento como mi coño se moja y mi corazón se acelera. Muevo la cortina del baño. Mientras él mira como el agua recorre mi cuerpo, por mis grandes senos, mis curvas delgadas, mi largo y rubio cabello, mojado por la ducha. En realidad gime un poco. Da unos rápidos pasos dentro de la ducha y se moja bajo el agua que corre. Él pone sus manos sobre mis hombros.

— ¿No estás aquí para bañarte, no? —le pregunto.

—Estoy aquí para ensuciarte—me dice con voz ronca. Yo me río. Él se inclina y me besa con avidez. Llenándome de deseo. Paso mis manos sobre los músculos de su pecho mojado, y luego bajo alrededor de su culo apretado. Él gime mientras me besa. Luego mueve las manos hacia abajo para acariciar mis grandes pechos. Yo me quejo. Me muevo para que su gran erección golpe mi cadera.

—Oh, Edward…—le digo sin aliento. — Te necesito dentro de mí.

De repente, él toma mi cuerpo y me da vuelta, así que el agua me cae en la espalda. Me inclina. Pongo mis manos en la pared de la ducha. Mientras el mete sus dedos en el interior de mi coño para sentir lo mojada que estoy, él gime. Luego guía su dura polla dentro de mí. Yo gimo de placer.

—Oh, Cielos, Bella—Edward me dice mientras pone sus manos en mis caderas. Siento como tiemblo. Entonces comienza a empujar su polla en mi coño. Siento como comienza a crecer el placer en forma de un hormigueo que me atraviesa. No puedo creer que esté follando con mi padrastro de nuevo.

Él mete su polla dentro y fuera, mientras respira con dificultad. Yo gimo y me quejo, se siente tan bien. Él mueve sus manos hacia mis pechos y comienza a masajearlos y acariciarlos. Gimo. Se siente tan bueno en este momento.

—Oh, Edward—le digo—Fóllame más duro…—él toma su ritmo. Empezando a empujar su polla más profundo en mi coño. Follándome más duro que antes. Gruñendo con cada embestida.

—Oh, papi—le digo sin aliento cuando siento como mi orgasmo comienza a construirse. Edward me folla más fuerte cuando lo llamo así. Él está casi frenético. Golpeando su verga dentro de mí y siento como la explosión de mi orgasmo se acerca. De repente todo explota y siento los músculos de mi coño apretarlo, en un fuerte estallido de placer. — ¡UGGHHHH! —le grito mientras me corro.

— ¡UGGHHH! —Edward gruñe en voz alta mientras dispara su semen dentro de mí. Luego cierra el agua, me saca de la ducha y me alza en brazos. Todavía estoy débil por el placer. Él me lleva por el pasillo hasta su dormitorio. El dormitorio que compartía con mi madre antes de morir hace unos años.

Empuja la puerta abierta y me lleva hacia la cama tendida. Tiene una hermosa colcha de ganchillo color rojo oscuro. Me deja en ella, a continuación, retira las cobijas. Él me levanta otra vez y me pone sobre las sabanas blancas. Solía follar con mi madre en esta cama. Ese pensamiento me marea. Miro hacia él con lujuria. Abro mis piernas para él, declarándole con mis ojos que quiero que me folle más.

Se sube rápidamente en la cama y se coloca encima de mí.

—Oh, Bella, te amo tanto—Edward me dice mientras me besa suavemente.

—Yo también te amo tanto, Edward—le digo mientras lo beso de nuevo. Él juega con mis pechos mientras me besa. Entonces me besa el cuello y los hombros. Moviendo su boca sobre mí pecho para chupar mis tetas. Yo me quejo y corro mis dedos por su cabello.

—Oh, cielos—digo mientras siento cómo el deseo me inunda. —Oh, Edward… —Él besa mi estomago. Estoy impresionada. Veo hacia dónde va. —¿Edward? —le pregunto, un poco nerviosa.

—Shhh…—él me dice mientras me besa más abajo en el vientre.

—Pero nunca he hecho eso antes—le digo, un poco ansiosa.

Besa y lame la zona justo encima de mi vello púbico.

—Te va a encantar, cariño, te lo prometo—, me dice. Mi corazón late con nerviosismo de todos modos. Luego mueve lentamente su boca hacia mi coño y empieza a chuparlo. Yo me quejo. Y me sonrojo.

Arremolina su lengua alrededor de mi clítoris y chupa los pliegues de mi piel allí. No puedo creer lo bien que se siente. No hay nadie como él. Comienzo a jadear mientras gimo.

—Oh, papi…— le digo cuando me siento sin aliento por el placer que se está construyendo a partir de su succión. Alcanzo mis tetas y empiezo a masajearlas mientras el placer me envuelve y de pronto se precipita en una ola enorme. No puedo soportar el éxtasis. Que estalla a través de mí en un fuerte placer. Gimo. Siento como mi coño se aprieta tres veces por el placer intenso. Estoy asombrada.

Él deja de chuparme y trepa por mi cuerpo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Todavía estoy sin aliento. Me besa el cuello y la oreja mientras trato de recuperarme, pero me está poniendo caliente de nuevo.

Me encanta el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío. Me encanta el hambre que tiene de mí. Tengo que tenerlo de nuevo.

Me besa en la boca, entonces, puedo probar mis jugos. Es tan perverso que me excita más. Me sonrojo de nuevo. Estoy avergonzada de lo mucho que lo deseo.

Lo dejo de besar por un momento para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Te necesito en mi interior, Edward—, le digo y las lágrimas se escapan de mis ojos. Eso me avergüenza demasiado.

Me mira fijamente a los ojos mientras abre mis piernas un poco y guía su polla dura en mi resbaladizo coño. Estoy mirando en sus ojos el deseo que siente mientras siento su polla llenarme muy dentro. Yo me quejo. Puedo ver el cambio de su cara. Esta más dominado por la lujuria que antes. Abre mis piernas poniéndolas a cada lado de él. Lo rodeo con mis piernas por la cintura. Mientras el cierra sus ojos momentáneamente mientras gime. Luego los abre de nuevo y comienza a follarme.

Trato de mantener mis ojos abiertos, mantener la mirada fija en él. Mientras llena mi coño una y otra vez con su dura polla, pero es tan difícil. El placer aumenta a medida que se desliza dentro y fuera de mí.

—Edward…— Me quejé mientras me follaba. Él comenzó a follarme más fuerte. Me agarro a su espalda con las manos. Todavía con mis piernas alrededor de él. —Fóllame, papi—, le digo sin aliento mientras él se hunde mas en mi.

Él tomó su ritmo, follándome más y más profundo, gruñendo y gimiendo con cada embestida. Quiero ser follada sin sentido. No puedo creer lo bien que se siente.

Me quejo en voz alta mientras me folla. Siento como su polla toca un punto sensible dentro de mí. Siento como un profundo e intenso orgasmo inicia mientras él me folla con furia.

—¡Papi, fóllame!— Grito mientras siento el placer más profundo y más intenso. Me sonrojo profundo de nuevo, pero no me importa. Me folla frenéticamente unos segundo más y después soy presa de la explosión del placer dentro de mí y mi orgasmo se derrama. Yo me quejo en voz alta por un largo tiempo y siento como mis jugos brotan de mí. El intenso y profundo placer se siente tan bien que no lo pudo creer. Me echo a llorar mientras él sigue fallándome. La mete por unos pocos segundos más, y luego dispara una enorme carga de semen dentro de mi coño.

— ¡Ugghh!—, grita mientras tiene su orgasmo. A continuación, se derrumba encima de mí. Todavía estoy llorando, y los dos estamos sin aliento. Yo sigo rodeándolo con mis brazos y mis piernas, muy fuerte alrededor de él. Me pongo a temblar un poco. Él me sostiene fuerte y besa las lágrimas en mis mejillas.

—Shh…—, me dice suavemente. —Shh…— el nos da la vuelta y ahora estoy acostada en la parte superior de él. Él me mantiene cerca, acariciándome la espalda. Yo casi nunca lloro, pero estoy emocionada.

De repente los dos oímos que la puerta de enfrente se abre.

— ¿Bella?— escucho como Jacob me llama desde la puerta de la entrada. —¿Hay alguien en casa?

—Mierda—, le susurro a Edward. Levanto mi cabeza para escuchar a Jacob.

—Tengo que romper con él—, le digo, dándome cuenta. Siento como los músculos de Edward se ponen rígidos.

—No, no rompas con él—, Edward me dice muy serio.

Lo miro con sorpresa.

— ¿Por qué?— le pregunto. —Quiero estar contigo.

—Eres muy joven—, me dice. —Tú no sabes lo que quieres.

—Pero él ni siquiera sabe todas las cosas que tu sabes sobre el sexo…—, le digo, avergonzándome de nuevo.

Edward sonríe.

—Tú puedes enseñarle—, me dice suavemente. —Yo no te puedo retener solo porque te quiero. Tienes que ir con él.

Me separo de Edward y me siento en la cama.

— ¿Estas rompiendo conmigo?— yo le pregunto tristemente.

—No—, dice Edward rápidamente. —Creo que tú debes darle una oportunidad a Jacob, eso es todo. Solo tienes que darle tiempo.

— ¿Bella?—, escucho a Jacob llamarme, esta vez desde la sala de la planta baja. Tenemos una sala de juegos y una sala de ejercicios allí.

—Probablemente deberías estar vestida en el momento de que él entre aquí—, Edward dijo, apoyándose en un codo. —Y no desnuda en la cama con tu padrastro—, añade.

Yo me río en silencio y beso a Edward rápidamente en los labios.

—Nos vemos más tarde—, le digo. Entonces salto de la cama, desnuda y corro a través de la habitación hacia la puerta. Me asomo y salgo al pasillo. Está vacío. Puedo hacer una rápida carrera por el pasillo hasta mi habitación. Rápidamente me pongo el pijama de nuevo. Entonces de nuevo regreso al pasillo y miro hacia debajo de la escalera.

— ¿Jacob?— lo llamo. Él aparece en la sala de estar. Alto, moreno y guapo. Él es un estudiante universitario y un atleta.

—Hey—, me dice sonriendo hacia mí. —Estaba a punto de irme, pero no quería dejar la casa abierta y vacía así que… hola.

Sonrió hacia él.

—Estaba dormida, creo—, le digo. Son las 10 de la mañana. Sé que él me creerá.

Él asiente con la cabeza.

—Déjame ducharme rápido—, le digo. —Solo tardo un momento.

—Bien, súper—, me dice mientras se dirige de nuevo a la sala de estar.

Rápidamente me doy una ducha, estoy paranoica por si Jacob huele a Edward sobre mí. Además estoy un poco sucia por el sudor y el semen. Después de ducharme me pongo una camiseta y unos pantalones vaqueros y voy por la escalera descalza para ver a Jacob. Se levanta y se acerca a abrazarme y a besarme. Me pongo de puntillas mientras lo beso. Él se siente tan bien. Caliente. Estoy confundida.

Nos sentamos a ver un reality show. Un poco más tarde Edward baja, recién salido de la ducha y completamente vestido.

—Hey, chicos—, dice mientras nos ve. Actuando como él suele actuar. —Voy a la universidad para calificar algunas tareas. Los veré más tarde.

—Bien—. Le digo.

—Nos vemos más tarde—, Jacob dice mientras Edward pasaba directo hacia la puerta principal. A continuación, Jacob se da la vuelta hacia mí.

—La casa para nosotros solos—, dice mientras me guiñaba un ojo. Yo empecé a reír.

—Déjame desayunar primero—, le digo. Me levante y voy directo a la cocina. Jacob me sigue.

Me hago un poco de avena, mientras que él mira.

—Te ves nerviosa—, Jacob me dice.

—No—, le digo mientras pongo un poco de avena en mi boca. En realidad estoy un poco asustada de tener sexo con Jacob después de tener sexo con Edward. En cierto modo me da asco y me duele el estomago.

—Está bien—, dice Jacob mientras camina a través de la cocina hacia mí. Estoy de pie en el mostrador comiendo mi avena. Jacob se ve tan caliente como siempre, en pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta apretada gris. Hace que me derrita al mirarlo. Pensé que había decidido que quería a Edward. Ahora no estoy tan segura. Tal vez si soy demasiado joven para decidir. Si yo le enseño a Jacob todo sobre el sexo, ¿Tal vez me quede con él?

Jacob llega a mí y pone sus brazos alrededor, me sostiene cerca mientras como.

—Te amo, ya lo sabes—, me dice Jacob sobre mi pelo.

—Yo lo sé—, le digo. —También te amo.

Después Jacob toma mi mano y me lleva arriba a mi dormitorio. Estoy decidida a enseñarle algo nuevo. Me besa cuando damos un paso dentro de mi habitación, le respondo el beso. Luego lo miro a los ojos mientras me quito mi camiseta por encima de mi cabeza. Jacob me ve con avidez los pechos. Ellos están bien apoyados en un sostén de encaje rosa. Paso mi mano por el costado de su rostro.

Él rápidamente se quita la camiseta y la tira junto a la mía. Me besa y desabrocha el sostén por mi espalda. A continuación, me lo quita. Los dos gemimos cuando el comienza a jugar con mis tetas desnudas.

—Oh, Jacob …— le digo con pasión. —Quiero probar algo.

Se aparta de mí y me mira con una ceja levantada.

—¿Quieres probar …Algo?—, me ve con una sonrisa. —Eso es pervertido.

Yo sonrió. Me sostengo de mi ancho tocador, con un gran espejo en la parte superior. Me paro frente al espejo y me miro en él. Jacob está de pie detrás de mí. Desabrocho mis pantalones y los deslizo lentamente hasta el suelo y me deshago de ellos. Él rápidamente se quita los zapatos y los calcetines, bajándose los pantalones y los bóxers.

Se para detrás de mí y presiona su cuerpo al mío. Nuestros ojos se encuentras en el espejo mientras empiezo a jugar con mis pechos. Yo gimo. Me siento en una nube de deseo. Puedo sentir su erección acariciando mi espalda. De repente, me inclino hacia delante, apoyando mis manos en el tocador, empujando mi trasero detrás de mí.

—Vaya—, me dice Jacob. Mira hacia abajo y pone sus manos en mis caderas. —Tenemos que hacerte más alta—, me dice, mirando alrededor de mi habitación. En la esquina tengo un gran banco de plástico que utilizo para hacer ejercicios aeróbicos. Rápidamente se va por la habitación para tomarlo y vuelve. Me muevo cuando él lo coloca en el suelo. Luego subo en él. Lo que me elev centímetros. Me levanta lo suficiente. Jacob es un poco más alto que Edward.

Jacob pone sus brazos alrededor de mil por detrás y me levanta. Estoy chorreando mis jugos en este momento. Lo necesito mucho. Me inclino hacia delante otra vez, poniendo mis manos en el tocador. Blake gime.

—Oh, cielos, Bella —, me dice mientras pone sus dedos en mi resbaladizo coño. Luego desliza su polla dura dentro de mí. Yo me quejo. Echo un vistazo hacia él por el espejo. Nuestras caras están llenas de deseo. Él empieza a follarme.

—Oh, cielos, si—, le digo con total pasión mientras él se empuja. Y empieza a empujar más fuerte.

—oh, cielos, Bella… oh, cielos…— sigue diciendo mientras me folla. Él me está follando duro y rápido. Estoy gimiendo y jadeando.

—Si…— le digo una y otra vez. —Si… ¡Oh cielos, si…!

Golpea con su polla dentro de mí y no puedo pensar con claridad. De vez en cuando miro por el espejo para ver cómo me folla. Me excita mucho. Puedo sentir un gran orgasmo creciendo en mí. Amenazando con estallar.

— ¡Follame!— le grito —¡Oh, cielos!— el éxtasis estalla dentro de mí. —¡Ugghh!— grito mientras me corro. El placer es abrazador y me estremezco por completo.

—¡Uggghhh!— Jacob grita mientras dispara su corrida en mi coño. Luego lanza gruñidos en voz alta otra vez. —Ugghhh—, y dispara otra carga. Wow.

Mis piernas se tambalean debajo de mí. Jacob se sale de mí y me levanta y me lleva a la cama.

—Te amo, Bella —, me dice mientras me recuesta en la cama. Él se acuesta encima de mí y empieza a besarme.

—Te amo tanto, Jacob —, le digo entre besos, pero no estoy segura de a que me refiero.

Más tarde, cuando Jacob se ha ido, y es hora de la cena, estoy sentada en el sofá viendo la televisión, pero en realidad no la veo. Estoy pensando en Edward. ¿Realmente cree que yo escogería a Jacob sobre él? ¿Por qué? ¿Por mi edad? No hay comparación entre ellos.

Justo en ese momento Edward entra por la puerta principal. Me pongo de pie. Él me mira tímidamente.

—Te fuiste por mucho tiempo—, le digo.

—Yo quería darte tiempo con él.

—Oh.

— ¿Has… dormido con él?— Edward me pregunta con cautela.

—Si—, le digo, de repente me siento mal. —Yo pensé que tú querías que hiciera eso.

—Yo lo quería. Quiero decir, yo no quiero limitarte—, dice Edward cuando está a pocos metros de mi, mirándome a los ojos con amabilidad.

— ¿Tienes un video de nosotros?—, le pregunto.

—No— Edward me dice, mientras parece sorprendido. Da un paso hacia mí. —Eso estuvo realmente mal, Bella. Nunca debí haber hecho eso.

—Oh—, digo.

Él me mira por un momento y me pongo nerviosa.

—¿Estas tomando la píldora?— de repente me pregunta.

—Si— le contesto.

De repente da un suspiro de alivio.

—Gracias a Dios—. Yo le sonrió.

Doy un paso más cerca de él, por lo que puedo tocarlo. Me pongo de puntillas y lo beso en los labios.

—Bienvenido a casa—, le digo.

Él pone sus brazos alrededor de mí y me besa profundamente, con la misma hambre que antes. Eso me quita la respiración.

—Te extrañe—, me dice.

—Yo también te extrañe—, le digo.

Él pone sus manos en mi culo y me levanta hacia arriba. Lo rodeo con mis piernas alrededor de él y seguimos besándonos.

— ¿Me vas a follar aquí?— le pregunto entre besos.

—Si—, me dice como si fuera un hecho. Me siento mareada por el deseo ahora.

Me pone suavemente sobre el gran sofá marrón. Yo me quejo. Me quita la blusa y rápidamente me desabrocha el sujetador y me lo quita. Me quejo mientras acaricia mis pechos y los besa. Paso los dedos por su pelo. Él se quita la camisa a cuadros y la arroja al suelo. Luego me quita los vaqueros y las bragas, dejándome desnuda y lista sobre el sofá. Se desabrocha la cremallera de sus pantalones y los baja con sus bóxers, junto con los calcetines y zapatos. Se arrodilla en el suelo junto al sofá.

Pasa sus manos por mi cuerpo y mete sus dedos dentro de mi coño. Estoy empapada por él. Yo suspiro. Él masaje mis pechos con una mano mientras me mete sus dedos con la otra.

—Oh, Edward—, le digo. Me siento tan desnuda y expuesta mientras él acaricia mis tetas y me folla con su mano, mirando mi reacción. Su mano rítmicamente empuja dentro y fuera de mí, masajeándome. Luego comienza a follar mi clítoris con el pulgar también. Siento que me voy a morir. Me siento tan expuesta y tan caliente y el placer corre al rojo vivo a través de mí cuando me folla de esta manera.

—Oh, Ed—, me quejo. Mi madre solía llamarlo así. Siento una oleada de rubor en mi cara y cuerpo después de que yo lo llamo así. Él se mantiene follándome.

—Oh, cielos. ¡Oh, cielos!— grito mientras frota mi clítoris y mi coño más fuerte. Él masajea mis tetas más duro también. Él se está poniendo bastante frenético también. Puedo escuchar su respiración más fuerte. Puedo sentir mi orgasmo y la pasión con la que se construye, es un placer exquisito.

— ¡Papi!— grito cuando arqueo mi espalda. — ¡UGGHHHHHH!— grito mientras me corro. Mi orgasmo se agita a través de mi coño y mi cuerpo siente un placer intenso. Estoy sin aliento, mientras pongo mi cuerpo hacia abajo y miro a Edward con los ojos borrosos. Él tiene lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Se sube encima de mí y me aferro a él con toda mi fuerza.

Él extiende mis piernas y toca mi coño mientras con otra mano guía su dura polla dentro de mí. Todavía estoy sin aliento, pero con ganas de más.

Me besa con avidez cuando empieza a empujar dentro de mí. Yo me quejo. Mi coño esta tan sensible que casi duele, pero quiero esto tanto. Se siente tan bien ahora mismo. Dolor y placer. Profundo e intenso. Estoy tan llena de amor y lujuria por mi padrastro.

Me mira fijamente a los ojos y pasa sus dedos por mi cabello mientras me folla. Luego me besa de nuevo. Lo rodeo con mis piernas. Él se queja. Lleva sus manos hacia abajo y agarra mi culo para empujar más profundo en mí. Él empieza a follarme más frenéticamente.

—Oh, cielos, si— murmuro mientras empuja en mi. —Oh, cielos, si.

Él se queda sin aliento cuando me folla más duro. Se queja con cada embestida ahora. El placer nos está envolviendo. Yo gimo con cada embestida. Siento el placer llenarme con cada golpe de su dura polla dentro de mí.

—Fóllame, papi—, le digo con pasión. —Fóllame duro— empieza a joderme con abandono, me la mete lo más duro que puede. Yo me quejo y gimo con gruñidos y gemidos.

Yo lentamente siento como un orgasmo muy intenso se construye. Creo que es como una bomba y luego explota dentro de mí. Yo grito. Una ola vibra a través de mi y luego otra rompe justo después. Yo grito de nuevo. Entonces gimo cuando el placer se rompe dentro de mí.

Él sigue follándome duro por unos pocos empujones más y grita duro. Dispara una larga y dura carga de semen en mi coño mientras grita.

—Mierda—, me dice mientras se derrumba sobre mí. —Oh, cielos—, me besa la cara. Las lágrimas están saliendo de sus ojos de nuevo.—Te amo—, me dice emocionado.

—Yo también te amo tanto—, le respondo. Lo rodeo con mis brazos y mis piernas y él me aprieta contra sí. Todavía puedo sentir el placer que gira alrededor de nosotros. Su pene enterrado todavía en mí. Yo quiero que se quede dentro de mí para siempre.

**Fin**

**(Por Ahora)**

* * *

**Bueno Chicas aquí les dejo la segunda parte, son 5. Espero que les guste.**

**¿Merezco Review?**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a Belle Hart.**

**Advertencia:**

Antes de comenzar la lectura, es indispensable contar con un novio, amante, marido o vibrador a mano. No se recomienda el implemento de frutas o verduras.

* * *

**Atrapada teniendo Sexo con mi Padrastro**

Mi padrastro y yo hemos estado teniendo sexo por más de una semana. Es increíble. Eso está bien, tengo más de 18 años y realmente no estamos emparentados. Mi madre murió hace algunos años. Y soy hija única. ¿A quién podemos lastimar? Bueno, quiero decir, a demás de a mi novio, Jacob.

Es viernes por la noche y me acabo de poner mi pijama. Una camiseta rosa y pantalones de color rosa también. La parte superior es tan fina que apenas y cubre mis grandes pechos. Mi largo y oscuro pelo rubio está amarrado en una cola de caballo en la parte superior de mi cabeza. Soy delgada y atlética. Ahora mismo estoy extendida en el suelo en una pose de yoga. Algo que hago cada noche. Mi padrastro Edward practica yoga. Él me enseño todo lo que sé.

Está parado en la puerta de mi habitación. Está vestido con una bata azul. Él tiene 50 años, pero es muy guapo. Cabello castaño, dulces ojos marrones, delgado y con un cuerpo musculoso. Él me sonríe. Estoy haciendo una curva hacia delante.

—Solo he venido a darte un beso de buenas noches—, él dice.

—Oh—, le digo, mientras salto desde el suelo feliz. Brinco hasta él y me toma entre sus brazos. Se inclina hacia abajo y me da un beso francés. Por lo general, los padres no besan a sus hijas así para desearles buenas noches. Puedo sentir como mi coño se moja y mi corazón comienza a acelerarse mientras nos besamos. Él me suelta.

—Buenas noches, cariño—, me dice.

—Buenas noches— le digo. Me siento un poco mareada. Eso fue un gran beso.

Él me sonríe y se aleja por el pasillo hasta su dormitorio. Es viernes por la noche, son las 11:30. No es como si tuviera que estar en cualquier lugar mañana. Me paseo un poco, y luego decido que debería ir a la cama. Me quedo allí por un tiempo, sintiéndome inquieta. Finalmente me levanto. Mierda. No voy a dormir de todas formas.

Me levanto de la cama y jalo la banda que sostiene mi cabello. Entonces me quito la camiseta de tirantes, el pantalón del pijama y las bragas. Las dejo caer al suelo. Estoy totalmente desnuda ahora.

Camino de puntillas por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Edward. La puerta esta entre abierta. La empujo y se abre. Esta sentado en la cama nada mas con los pantalones de su pijama. La lámpara de su mesita de noche sigue prendida, iluminando poco la habitación. Él levanta la vista. Se ve aturdido, en el buen sentido.

Me apoyo en el marco de la puerta.

—Creo que necesitas terminar ese beso de buenas noches—, le digo casualmente. Mi corazón se acelera, sin embargo. Simplemente no sé como seducir a los hombres. Miro sus pantalones, una leve tienda se nota en su entrepierna. Siento que mi coño se humedece más cuando veo eso.

Poco a poco se levanta de la cama y camina hacia mí.

—Lo siento si no hice un buen trabajo antes—, me dice. —Déjame ver si puedo hacerlo mejor—. Él me agarra por lo hombros y me besa profundamente.

Luego, mueve sus labios por mi cuello.

—Oh, cielos—, digo mientras me besa allí. Siento cómo mis piernas se debilitan. Su duro pene presiona contra mí desde el interior de sus pantalones de franela. Sus manos vagan hasta mis grandes pechos y juegan con ellos. Luego sus manos viajan hasta mi culo y toman mis nalgas. Estoy temblando de placer y anticipación. Sé lo bien que me puede follar. No puedo esperar para que vuelva a suceder.

De repente me toma en brazos y me lleva hasta el borde de la cama. Me pone sobre la colcha color rojo y jala sus pantalones hacia abajo rápidamente. Su pene está duro, erecto, enorme y hermoso, anticipando mi llegada. Él me levanta, así estoy en posición vertical sobre mis rodillas, entonces él guía mi rostro hacia la cabecera de la cama. Mientras él está al final de la cama, detrás de mí. El pone sus brazos alrededor de mí y acaricia mi pelo y mi cuello. Pasa sus manos arriba y abajo de mi cuerpo. Me estremezco y gimo. Aprieta su cuerpo contra el mío y siento su dura polla en las mejillas de mi culo.

—Oh, Edward, te necesito…— le digo mientras le acaricio la mejilla con la mano mientras él me chupa el cuello. Él desliza una mano por la parte delantera de mi cuerpo y desliza sus dedos dentro de mi coño. Estoy resbaladiza por mis jugos. Yo me quejo por el tacto de sus dedos ásperos, varoniles, allí. Él me abre las piernas un poco más. Luego desliza su dura polla dentro de mí. Yo gimo en voz alta.

Estoy en posición vertical mientras se agarra de mi cuerpo por la cintura y comienza a empujar dentro de mí. Luego, mueve sus manos a mis tetas y empieza a masajearlas con avidez. Yo estoy en el cielo. Me quejo mientras él empuja. Estoy tan caliente por él. Pongo mis manos sobre las suyas mientras masajea mis pechos. Besa mi cuello y mete su polla dentro de mí una y otra vez. Yo me siento mareada y ahogándome por el deseo.

Muevo una mano hacia su culo de nuevo, sintiendo cuán apretado está mientras empuja su polla dentro de mí.

Él gime.

—Follame, papi—, digo entre gemidos. —follame duro…

Él empieza a acelerar su cogida. Siento como me llena una y otra vez, entrando y saliendo. Estoy gimiendo continuamente. Estoy muy caliente. Apenas y puedo soportarlo. Siento como un gran orgasmo empieza a construirse hasta el clímax.

—Oh, Edward…— Yo me quejo. —Follame, follame, follame…

Él empieza a mover su polla más duro en mi, realmente empuja muy dentro. Él esta jadeando y respira con dificultad. Quita sus manos de mis pechos y las mueve a mis caderas para mantenerlas firmes, mientras me folla duro. Yo me pongo a jugar con mis tetas mientas siento como estoy a punto de alcanzar el clímax.

— ¡Mierda, Si!— digo justo antes de explotar. — ¡UGHHHH!— gimo fuerte cuando el placer estalla dentro de mí. Empiezo a temblar y a titiritar, un hormigueo de placer a traviesa mi cuerpo. Él me folla un poco más y se empuja una última vez dentro de mí.

— ¡UGGHHH!— gruñe cuando dispara su semen dentro de mí. Envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mí para mitigar mi temblor.

—Oh, Bella—, él dice. —Te amo.

—Te amo tanto, Edward—, le digo. Los dos estamos sin aliento. Él me sostiene apretada por un momento, entonces una de sus manos viaja a través de mi coño. Su polla aun dentro de mí. Él desliza sus dedos sobre mi clítoris y comienza a masajearme suavemente.

—Oh, cielos…— yo digo mientras un exquisito placer comienza a acumularse nuevamente. —Oh, mierda…

Frota mi clítoris más duro, en un ritmo constante.

—Oh, mierda…. ¡Oh, cielos, Edward…!— le digo mientras empiezo a jadear. Su cuerpo se presiona contra el mío y puedo sentir el rápido latido de su corazón, acompasado con el mío. También puedo sentir como su dura polla crece una vez más dentro de mí.

—Oh, cielos…— digo mientras me folla con los dedos. Puedo sentir una oleada de placer rugir dentro de mí, agudo, doloroso y hermoso. Gimo fuerte cuando irrumpe el éxtasis a través de mí una vez más. Entonces me pongo a llorar en silencio. Se siente tan bien apenas lo puedo soportar. Cada vez con Edward es mejor que la anterior. Deja de frotar mi clítoris y comienza a follarme de nuevo.

Su dura polla, de nuevo como piedra, empieza a entrar dentro de mí. Apenas puedo pensar. Agarra mi cuerpo fuertemente entre sus brazos. Sus brazos están cruzados frente a mí y agarra con sus manos cada uno de mis senos acariciándolos y masajeándolos mientras me folla. Yo paso mis manos por su costado, subiéndolas hasta la parte superior de su cabeza. Acariciándole los lados del rostro mientras me follaba frenéticamente. Las paredes de mi coño se sienten tan bien ahora, estoy casi entumecida.

Él me follaba y gruñe mientras siento como comienza a crecer el placer a través de mi coño de nuevo. Las lágrimas se escapan de mis ojos mientras mete su polla dentro de mí y me frota las tetas. Él respira con dificultad sobre mi cuello. No tengo palabras. Siento cómo el placer se intensifica como un rugido, que se está acumulando. Él empuja su polla en mi interior mientras yo empujo hacia abajo mi culo para que cada golpe pueda ir más profundo en mí. Él empieza a jadear y a gruñir. Yo también estoy jadeando y lloriqueando, gimiendo y acariciándole la cabeza, el pelo y las mejillas.

—Oh, Cielos, Edward, ¡UGGHHHHH!— yo grito, mientras me corro. Un gran orgasmo se disparo a través de mí. Yo gimoteo mientras las rasgaduras del orgasmo pasan a través de mí.

— ¡Uh! ... ¡Uh! … ¡UGGHHH!— Edward gruñe en voz alta mientras se corre dentro de mi otra vez.

Los dos estamos sudando y jadeando mientras él me sostiene muy apretada.

— ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?— yo le pido débilmente.

—Por supuesto—, me dice con una sonrisa, aún sin aliento. Él me jala, me aprisiona entre sus brazos y me jala de la cabecera de la cama. Me acomoda en la cama cubriéndome con las mantas y se mete conmigo. Me abraza con sus brazos y me sostiene cerca. Yo pongo una pierna encima de las suyas mientras siento como se frotan entre sí. Apoyo la mano en su pecho, cierro los ojos, y nos quedamos dormidos.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴ƷƸ̴Ӂ̴ƷƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Al día siguiente mi novio Jacob llega. Es alto y guapo, con cabello oscuro. Él está en la universidad. Edward se ha ido a la universidad donde trabaja como profesor, a revisar algunos trabajos o algo así. A él le gusta dejarme a solas con Jacob para ver si todavía podemos hacer que funcione nuestra relación. A pesar de que estoy segura de que no quiere a Jacob.

Como de costumbre Jacob ha subido a mi habitación. Esto es lo que hacemos cada vez que tenemos la casa para nosotros. Hoy me siento demasiado perezosa para enseñarle a Jacob todas las posiciones sexuales que podemos experimentar, hoy lo estoy dejando que me joda en nuestra posición habitual del misionero sobre mi cama. Puedo sentir su polla entrando y saliendo de mí, y regularmente eso es sexy, pero hoy no lo siento así.

Jacob esta jadeando y empujando duro, totalmente concentrado en él. Yo estoy mojada y resbaladiza. Estoy encendida, pero no sé si pueda alcanzar el orgasmo con él. Aunque, de repente me doy cuenta de lo que puedo hacer. Yo cierro mis ojos y finjo que es Edward. De repente, lo que estamos haciendo parece increíblemente caliente.

—Oh, Cielos, Si…— digo mientras Jacob me folla. Yo me agarro de su espalda con mis manos. Yo acaricio con mis manos su espalda para agarrar sus nalgas. Empiezo a empujarlo más profundamente en mí. Me imagino a Edward empujando su polla dentro de mí. Mientras empiezo a jadear y a gemir.

—Oh, Bella…—, Jacob me dice. Eso me saca de mi fantasía un poco. Pero entonces el sólo sigue gruñendo y gimiendo y puedo fingir que es mi padrastro en lugar de él. Siento que el placer se construye en mí. Yo me quejo. Un orgasmo comienza a correr mientras con el clímax arqueo mi espalda mientras Jacob se aprieta con fuerza contra mí.

— ¡Si!—, grito. — ¡Oh, Cielos! ¡Oh, Edward! UGGHHHH— Termino tan duro mientras el orgasmo atraviesa mi cuerpo, apretando mi coño con el placer, el éxtasis y todo eso se propaga a través de mí.

Jacob gruñe en voz alta mientras brota su semen dentro de mi coño. Tiene dificultad para respirar mientras deja de penetrarme. Puedo sentir como me mira. Abro los ojos, todavía jadeando.

— ¿Edward?— Jacob me pregunta con enojo. — ¿Quién es Edward?

Mierda. Me doy cuenta que grité el nombre de Edward. Gracias al cielo que Jacob no se ha dado cuenta que hablo de mi padrastro.

— ¿Hay algún otro tipo?— Jacob me pregunta mientras se baja de mí y se pone de pie.

—No… no…— Digo, pensando. —Es solo que… es solo un actor en un programa de televisión. Lo siento. Solo alguien que me gusta. No puedo creer que dijera eso en voz alta. Estoy tan avergonzada—. Yo me siento y pongo mi cara entre mis manos. Realmente no quiero que nadie se entere de lo mío y Edward. Yo sé que es un tabú. Miro a través de mis dedos a Jacob. Él me mira confundido.

— ¿Estás segura de que sólo es eso?— Me pregunta muy serio. —Porque si tú me estas engañando con otro tipo…

—No lo hago—, le digo rápidamente. —Es solo una estrella de televisión. Lo siento—, me pongo de pie para abrazarlo. Me inclino para darle un beso y él me lo permite.

—Está bien—, me dice. —Tengo que irme.

—Está bien—, le digo. Lo veo recoger su ropa y ponérsela. Me visto también.

Él me besa en los labios de forma rápida.

—Te veré luego, tal vez—, me dice.

—Está bien—, le digo mientras lo veo salir. Lo oigo bajar las escaleras y salir por la puerta. Doy un suspiro de alivio cuando él ya se ha ido.

Jacob me había dicho que podríamos vernos más tarde, pero él me ha llamado hace un rato y me dijo que está visitando a uno de sus amigos que está en la ciudad por el fin de semana. Así pues, es sábado por la noche y estoy sola.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Edward realmente se ha mantenido alejado de mí por mucho tiempo hoy. Son casi las nueve. Me hice una comida en el microondas para cenar. Ahora estoy viendo la tele en pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta sin mangas. De repente la puerta se abre y escucho los pasos de Edward dentro de la casa en silencio.

— ¿Cómo fueron las cosas con Jacob hoy?— Edward me pregunta. Suena un poco falsamente alegre.

—Mal— le digo, mirando la televisión, cambiando los canales. —Lo llame por accidente con tu nombre mientras estaba en la cama con él—. Miro a Edward. Sus ojos están muy abiertos.

— ¿Y qué paso después?— Pregunto con cautela.

—Le dije que estaba enamorado de una estrella de televisión y lo había llamado con su nombre de forma accidental. El tipo no se lo creyó. Él piensa que hay otro hombre. No creo que él sepa que eres tú.

—Wow—, dice Edward. Toma su abrigo y lo deja en la silla más cercana. Luego se sienta en mi lado. Toma el control remoto de mi mano y apaga la televisión.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?—, me pregunta.

Me vuelvo para mirarlo y le digo.

—Ya no quiero estar con Jacob—, Me siento como si pudiera llorar. —Yo sólo te quiero a ti.

—Oh, mi amor—, Edward me dice mientras pone su mano en mi mejilla.

—No pretendas que no soy lo suficientemente mayor para saber lo que quiero—, le digo.

—Está bien—, dice. A continuación, mueve su mano por mi barbilla y sigue por mi cara mientras se acerca para poder darme un beso. Se trata de un dulce beso en un primer momento y luego se vuelve más apasionado. Su lengua se siente dura dentro de mi boca mientras se arremolina y juega con la mía. Yo gimo mientras nos besamos. Pongo mis brazos alrededor de él. Empiezo a desabrocharle la camisa azul de manga larga mientras él juega quitándome los jeans. Aun vestida con mi playera, él rápidamente me la saca por encima de la cabeza. Luego hace lo mismo con mi sujetador. Mis grandes senos rebotan fuera de él.

Los dos luchamos por sacarnos los pantalones. Nos quitamos los zapatos y calcetines rápidamente también. Luego me tira en el sofá y comienza a besarme con hambre de nuevo. Sus manos recorren mi cuerpo de arriba abajo, haciéndome temblar. Él se sumerge para besar mis pechos y chupar mis pezones. Levanta mi torso con sus manos en mi espalda, arqueándome, para que pueda chupar mis pechos. Yo me quejo, Soy débil por el deseo. Me acomoda de nuevo y comienza a meter sus dedos en mi vagina mientras me besa. Yo estaba muy mojada, pero ahora estoy inundada por la humedad.

Yo me quejo y jadeo mientras me folla con su mano y besa mi cuello y pechos. Él esta jadeando también. Yo arqueo mi espalda y me quejo en voz alta mientras me corro. El placer se precipita a través de mí. Sucede tan rápido esta vez. Lo quiero tanto. Abro mis piernas para que el rápidamente dirija su dura polla en mi coño. Gimo. Nunca me siento tan bien sólo cual él está dentro de mí.

—Oh, cielos, Bella…— Edward se queja mientras comienza a empujar dentro de mí. Yo lo jalo más cerca de mí, lo aprieto mientras me folla. Envuelvo mis piernas alrededor de él. Entra y sale de mí de manera constante, jadeando y gruñendo, follándome duro. Los dos estamos sudados y gimiendo, perdidos en el momento. A lo lejos escucho unos golpes en la puerta. Me importa un carajo.

Edward lleva su polla dentro de mí una y otra vez, y siento el placer construirse en crescendo.

—Oh, cielos, Fóllame—, gimo cuando él me suelta. Para follarme más fuerte. Yo arqueo mi espalda, mientras siento como todo mi cuerpo está lleno del éxtasis. —UGGGHHHHH— grito en voz alta mientras mi orgasmo rasga a través de mí, explotando un placer extremo desde mi coño por todo mi cuerpo.

—¡UGGHH!— Edward grita mientras se corre dentro de mi cuerpo, empujando duro dentro de mí. Dejo que mi cuerpo se relaje y me acuesto sobre el sofá de nuevo. Los dos estamos respirando pesadamente aun, tratando de controlar nuestra respiración. Lo que nos hizo imposible darnos cuenta de que hay otra persona en la habitación. Abro los ojos.

Jacob está de pie en medio de la sala de estar mirándonos en estado de shock.

—Oh, cielos, Jacob—, le digo. Edward lo mira también y baja la cabeza por un momento. Luego se aparta de mí. Rápidamente se viste, pero Jacob sólo me mira a mí.

Me incorporo.

—Jacob—, le digo.

— ¿Es con él con quien has estado durmiendo?— Jacob me pregunta con incredulidad. — ¿Tú has estado follando con tu padrastro?

—Lo siento mucho, Jacob—, le digo. Salto del sofá y doy un paso hacia él. Pero él de inmediato se aleja. Supongo que estar desnuda y sudorosa después de estar follando con mi padrastro debe ser un poco desagradable para él.

—Esto se acabo, Bella—, Jacob me dice mientras se da la vuelta para irse.

—¡Jacob, espera!— le digo.

—Nunca me vuelvas a hablar—, me dice mientras rápidamente se dirige hacia la puerta de entrada, y la cierra detrás de sí.

—Oh, cielos—, digo, mirando la puerta. —Yo no quería que terminara así.

—Lo siento mucho—, Edward me dice. Miro hacia él. Lleva los pantalones solamente. Se ve muy molesto por cómo me siento.

—Oh, cielos, ¿Y si le dice a la gente?—, le pregunto, en estado de shock.

Edward parece como si el pensamiento ya le hubiera pasado por la cabeza.

— ¿Edward?— le hablo.

—No estamos haciendo nada ilegal, Bella— Edward me dice. —No estamos emparentados, y tienes 18 años. ¿De acuerdo? No te preocupes—. Él se me acerca y pone sus brazos alrededor de mí. Yo me acurruco en su pecho. Me siento tan perdida. Las lágrimas empiezan a descender por mi rostro.

—Shhh…— me dice mientras se inclina para besar las lágrimas de mi cara. Luego besa mi boca. Se convierte en algo lento y sensual. Caliente. Su lengua baila con la mía y estoy caliente y lista para él. Lo tengo tan cerca, la piel desnuda de nuestros pechos apretados. Él me deja ir por un momento, se acerca a la puerta principal y le pone llave. Luego viene de regreso a mí y me arrastra a sus brazos. Me lleva al comedor. Más allá de la cocina. Nunca lo usamos. Las pesadas cortinas estas corridas. Él me acuesta en la gran mesa de oscura madera. Con un elegante mantel de lino blanco sobre ella. Probablemente estamos a punto de arruinarlo.

Se baja la cremallera de los pantalones y los baja de nuevo, quedándose desnudo. Mi culo esta en el borde de la mesa. Subiendo mis piernas a lo alto, así que mis rodillas están en sus hombros. Puedo ver su polla dura de nuevo. Extiendo mi mano para acariciarlo. Cierra los ojos y se estremece. Luego los abre y guía suavemente su polla en mi húmedo coño lleno de semen. Gimo. Mi coño está más estrecho por tener las piernas en alto. El placer se intensifica. Él se estremece de nuevo.

Luego comienza a empujar hacia mí, mientras mueve mis piernas hacia mi pecho. Yo me quejo profundamente con cada embestida. Puedo sentir mi corazón latir. Mientras su polla se desliza dentro y fuera de mí, gruñendo y gimiendo al igual que él lo hace. Me olvido de Jacob. Me olvido del mundo. Me olvido de cómo nos juzgarían si lo supieran. Yo gimo mientras mi padrastro me folla.

—Oh, papi…— Yo digo mientras gimo de placer. Me folla más. Puedo ver bajar el sudor de su rostro mientras entra dentro de mí. Siento como se aprieta mi coño por el placer que él me da.

—Oh, cielos—, grito. —¡Oh!— Siento como una ola de intenso placer en espiral desciende por mí. —¡UGGGHHHH!— yo me quejo mientras la ola de éxtasis desciende por encima de mí. Inicia en mi coño y luego sube por el resto de mí.

—¡Cielos!— Edward grita mientras su rostro se contrae. —¡UGGGHHH!— Gruñe en voz alta mientras deja salir su semen dentro de mí. Recobra la respiración por un momento y entonces lo veo de rodillas en el suelo, cerca de mí. Su cara a la altura de mi entrepierna. Agarra mis nalgas con sus manos y entierra su cara en mi coño. Él comienza a comerse mi corrida. Chupa mis pliegues y mi clítoris. Succiona su propio semen y mi crema. Yo gimo de placer. Su cálida lengua acariciándome allí se siente maravillosa.

Sostengo mis rodillas con las manos mientras me come duro. Puedo sentir como el placer se filtra por todos mis poros. Estoy empezando a jadear otra vez. Su lengua se sumerge profundamente dentro de mí mientras él me chupa con avidez. Él se queja con satisfacción a la vez que devora mi coño.

—Oh, Edward, ¡Oh cielos!— Jadeo mientras me folla con su lengua. Empiezo a gemir y a quejarme mientras me chupa. No lo puedo soportar. Arqueo mi espalda y se tensan todos mis músculos hasta que siento como el orgasmo me golpea. —¡UGGHHHHH!— grito mientras el placer surge a través de mi. Ciento que mi cuerpo es liberado y mi crema brota de mí en carrera. Más de lo que he liberado antes. Escucho como él lo chupa con avidez. Estoy jadeando mientras dejo caer mis piernas y caen sobre los hombros de Edward. Yo estoy agotada. Pero él no lo está.

Se pone de pie. Su polla esta dura de nuevo. Parece que bebió lujuria. Él se inclina sobre mí y me besa. Puedo saborear mis jugos sexuales en su boca. Me hace querer más de él. Ahora somos uno. Estamos mezclados. Pone sus codos a cada lado de mí y me mira a los ojos.

—Quiero probar algo—, me dice con voz ronca.

Yo asiento con la cabeza. Él se pone de pie y suavemente empuja su polla en mi coño. La mete un par de veces. Luego la saca. Estoy confundida. Me levanta las piernas hacia arriba y luego comienza a trabajar con su dedo mi ano. Me sorprende. Él lo masajea durante unos minutos, trabajando otros dedos en mi agujero. Se siente bien de una manera extraña. Estoy sin aliento.

Luego pone la punta de su pene en mi ano. Él trabaja cuidadosamente su polla en el agujero de mi culo. Estoy impactada. Estoy tan apretada. Se siente como si tuviera que ir al baño. Pero se siente bien también. Entonces comienza a empujar lentamente dentro y fuera de mi culo. Gimo. Es como un ajuste perfecto. Es como recibir un masaje más o menos. Su pene esta golpeado mis zonas correctas pero en un lugar diferente, pero todavía se siente maravillosos.

El empuja constantemente, lentamente, mirando si me duele. Él esta respirando con dificultad.

— ¿Cómo me siento?— Le pregunto sin aliento.

—Tan bien….— Me dice sin abrir los ojos.

—Oh, papi…— le digo.

Él se queja en voz alta. Luego comienza a empujar un poco más rápido, todavía está tratando de ser cuidadoso. Él trabaja a un ritmo más profundo. Poco a poco se hace más profundo y más rápido. Él esta gruñendo y gimiendo, respirando con dificultad. Puedo sentir un intenso orgasmo comenzando a surgir. Es más intenso que cualquier cosa que yo haya sentido.

_¡No tenía idea de que el sexo anal se sintiera tan bien!_

Él me folla por un largo tiempo, hasta que estoy jadeando, gimiendo y suplicando, aunque no sé lo que estoy pidiendo.

— ¡Por favor!— yo grito. — ¡Uh!—, de repente golpea su polla en mi apretado culo, mientras jadea y se retuerce.

— ¡Oh, papi! ¡Oh!— Grito de placer y me lleva a nuevas e increíbles alturas. —¡UGGHHHHH!— grito mientras un poderoso orgasmo me atraviesa. No se detiene. Dura mucho tiempo. Estoy llorando. El orgasmo comienza a disminuir, pero las ondas de placer se mantienen sobre mí. Él todavía me está follando frenéticamente. Gruñe más fuerte ahora.

—Oh, cielos, ¡UGGHHHHH!—, grita mientras se corre duro en mi culo. Siento como otra ola de placer me atraviesa, yo me quejo en voz alta. Él esta jadeando mientras sale de mi. Se tropieza de nuevo y se deja caer en el suelo con torpeza. Una vez que recupero el aliento, me incorporo. Mis piernas se sienten débiles, pero me bajo de la mesa y me arrastro a su lado. Él sigue respirando con dificultad. Yo pongo mi cabeza sobre su hombro y él me envuelve con sus brazos.

Después de un rato se calma mi respiración, cierro los ojos y me quedo dormida.

**Fin**

**(Por Ahora)**

* * *

**Aquí está la Tercera parte, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí… Espero sus Review.**

**Gracias a las que se pasan a leer mis Adaptaciones. Las invito a que las lean.**

**_Éxtasis_**

**_Caliente, Perversa y Salvaje_**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a Belle Hart.**

**Advertencia:**

Antes de comenzar la lectura, es indispensable contar con un novio, amante, marido o vibrador a mano. No se recomienda el implemento de frutas o verduras.

* * *

**Teniendo Sexo en la Oficina de Papi**

Mi novio Jacob acaba de romper conmigo porque me sorprendió teniendo sexo con mi padrastro, Edward. Yo tenía la intención de romper con Jacob de todos modos, pero sin duda no me gusto esta forma.

Él está molesto, no quiere hablar conmigo. No creo que se lo diga a nadie. Nosotros no estamos haciendo nada ilegal. Tengo más de 18. Comprendo que se vea extraño para otras personas. Pero para mí y Edward tiene sentido.

Estoy sentada en la oficina que tiene Edward en la universidad que trabaja. Es tarde de viernes por la noche. Todo mundo se ha ido por el fin de semana. Estoy sentada en una silla de madera junto a la ventana del pasillo, cruzando y descruzando mis piernas. Estoy usando una mini falda color marrón y una ajustada camiseta blanca que abraza mis grandes pechos y mi atlético cuerpo. Mi largo cabello es color rubio oscuro, lo traigo recogido con un pasador en la parte superior de mi cabeza. Una semana más en la escuela secundaria, y entonces seré libre.

—Él estará bien, ya sabes—Edward me dice de repente detrás de mí. Me volteo. Él está sentado en su escritorio, los trabajos se extienden ante él. Se ve guapo bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara del escritorio. Es la única luz en la habitación. Él tiene 50 años, tiene músculos largos y delgados, cabello castaño, ojos marrones y expresivos.

— ¿Jacob? —yo pregunto.

—Si

—Supongo—, le dijo. —Eso sin duda fue una sorprendente ruptura, sin embargo.

—Lo sé. —Piensa por un momento. —Ven aquí.

Me pongo de pie.

— ¿Por qué? —Camino lentamente hacia él.

—Siéntate en mi regazo, mientras califico los trabajos de mi grupo—Me dice con una sonrisa. Yo me río.

Subo a su regazo de lado y pongo mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Él pone un brazo alrededor de mi espalda. Mientras sostiene los trabajos con la otra mano. Empiezo a besar su rostro. Lentamente beso su mejilla y le tiembla la mandíbula. Él todavía está concentrado en su trabajo. O tratando de hacerlo. Beso su cuello. Él se queja un poco. Chupo su cuello por un momento. Siento su pene comenzar a endurecerse debajo de mi. Me muevo y chupo su oreja. Y la lamo. Deja caer la pluma con la que esta calificando. Y pone su otro brazo alrededor de mí también.

Le beso el cuello, y me bajo de la silla. Él se mueve un poco hacia atrás, yo me pongo bajo su escritorio. Nadie puede verme debajo. Tiene una sólida parte frontal de madera. Acomoda su silla más cerca de mí. Yo jugueteo nerviosamente con la bragueta de sus pantalones hasta que se la bajo. Dejo que su pene salga por la ranura de sus calzoncillos. Él jadea. Yo comienzo a acariciar su polla. Él gime.

—Bella…—, se queja. Después de unos cuantos golpes más, me inclino hacia adelante y tomo su pene en mi boca. Él gime audiblemente. De repente oigo él sonido de la puerta de la oficina abriéndose. Edward se pone rígido.

—Esta noche no necesita hacer limpieza, gracias. —Dice tan amablemente como le es posible.

—Está bien, —Dice el hombre de la limpieza y cierra la puerta otra vez.

Todavía estoy chupando su polla. Mientras me río con un sonido ahogado.

—Eso no fue gracioso—Edward murmura

Sigo chupando su gran órgano. Él empieza a acariciarme el pelo. Acaricio su pene mientras chupo su cabeza. Comienzo a moverme de arriba abajo de él, tomándolo lo más profundo que puedo en mi boca, casi hasta mi garganta, y luego lo dejo ir de nuevo. Él esta gimiendo rítmicamente. Mi coño está muy húmedo por esto. Me siento mareada, estoy tan excitada.

Lo sigo chupando y moviendo la cabeza de arriba y abajo, tomando lo mas que puedo en mi boca. Quiero su semen en mi boca. No puedo esperar para probarlo. Él gime y jadea, agarrándome con una mano del cabello. Bajo mi cabeza más profundo con cada sacudida. Ahora, su polla está en mi garganta. Esto es tan jodidamente sexy, pero es tan duro no ahogarse. Trato de descansar mi garganta para permitirle deslizarse más profundamente en mí. Estoy respirando con dificultad ahora, mierda me está jodiendo fuertemente la boca. De repente dispara su semen en mi garganta con un profundo gemido. Lo dispara tan rápido que me ahogo un poco con él. Eso lo enciende y dispara otra carga dentro de mí. Eso me ahoga un poco de nuevo, pero me lo trago todo. Mientras chupo su polla.

Luego dejo salir su polla de mi boca y yo descanso mi cabeza en su muslo.

—Oh, cielos…—Edward dice—¿Te hice daño?

—No—le digo con una sonrisa. —Tal vez deberías cerrar las persianas.

—Tienes un buen punto—Me dice. Todavía un poco sin aliento. Se coloca de nuevo los pantalones y sube su cremallera. Luego se levanta y cierra las persianas que dan hacia el pasillo. Él no tiene ventanas exteriores. Sólo unos estantes y armarios detrás de su escritorio. Lo escucho cerrar la puerta de su oficina. Salgo de debajo de su escritorio. Lo miro a través del escritorio con lujuria. Él me está mirando de la misma manera.

—Quítate las bragas—Me dice con aspereza.

— ¿Solo mi ropa interior? —le pregunto.

—Shhh… Tenemos que ser discretos, ¿Recuerdas?

Yo alcanzó mi ropa interior debajo de mi falda y jalo mis bragas hacia abajo. Me las saco. Estoy usando sandalias. Echo las bragas a un lado y miro a Edward. Sus pantalones están alzados ahora. Esta duro otra vez. Camina lentamente alrededor de la mesa y luego se sienta en su silla. Es una silla de madera con ruedas en la parte inferior, sin brazos.

—Ponte a horcajadas sobre mí—me dice. Se baja la cremallera de los pantalones de nuevo y saca polla de sus calzoncillos. Mi corazón se acelera. Me acerco a él y subo a su regazo. A horcajadas. Él baja su mano y guía su pene dentro de mí mientras yo bajo hacia él. Los dos temblamos.

— Oh, cielos…—digo. Siempre me sorprendo por lo bien que se siente tener su polla dentro de mí. Sus ojos se mueven cerrados y luego los abre de nuevo.

Me mira fijamente a los ojos y me dice.

—Fóllame—yo gimo. Acomodo mis rodillas en la silla a cada lado de él y me muevo arriba y abajo por su polla. Los dos gemimos.

—Oh, tenemos que guardar silencio—, Me susurra con los ojos cerrados de nuevo. Me muevo de arriba hacia debajo de él, respirando con dificultad.

—Desnúdame, papi—le susurro. Quiero que juegue con mis tetas.

Él sacude su cabeza.

—La puerta está cerrada—, le susurro mientras bombeo arriba y abajo.

Él piensa por un momento, y entonces va por ello. Se pelea con mi pequeña camiseta y me la saca, gime cuando ve mis pechos atrapados en mi sujetador blanco. Él desabrocha mi sujetador por la parte posterior y me lo quita. Ahora mis pechos están rebotando libremente mientras yo lo follo. Él se queja mientras los mira fijamente.

—Juega con mis tetas, papi—, le digo mientras subo y bajo por su pene. Él gime de nuevo. Mientras comienza a masajear mis tetas con avidez, mientras lo follo. Se queja mientras juega con ellas y las mira fijamente. Siento como mi orgasmo comienza a retumbar en mi interior. Yo monto mas y mas la polla mientras subo y bajo en ella. Estoy mareada.

—Oh, cielos, si…—yo digo lo mas silenciosa que puedo. Él esta respirando con dificultad, casi perdiendo la cabeza. —Oh, cielos, si, papi—le digo mientras dejo caer mi cabeza hacia atrás. — ¡Uggghhh! —yo me lamento en voz baja mientras el orgasmo surge en mi coño y el placer explota a través de mi.

— ¡UHHHH! —él gime lo mas silenciosamente como le es posible. Su cuerpo se estremece mientras dispara su semen dentro de mí.

Estoy sudando y sin aliento mientras dejo de bombear. Pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y le sonrió. Él toma el broche de mi pelo, y deja caer mi cabello libremente. Él tiembla, cuando se pone de pie y me baja sobre mis pies. Camina a mí alrededor y comienza a limpiar su escritorio en silencio. Pisapapeles, bandeja de papeles, taza, bolígrafos, documentos, etc. Los pone en los estantes de detrás de él. Mi corazón late con fuerza al verlo hacer eso. Yo se que él me va a follar en el escritorio. Estoy emocionada.

Cuando el escritorio está limpio se vuelve hacia mí y en silencio me baja la mini falda color marrón. Él la desliza hasta el suelo y salgo de ella. Solo estoy usando las sandalias con tacones. Él me levanta y me pone sobre la mesa. Se quita la camisa mientras me mira y la deja a un lado. Me pongo a jugar con mis tetas. Él gime. Yo estoy jadeando. Patea sus zapatos y los calcetines, se desliza los pantalones y los bóxers fuera. Su pene no esta tan erguido todavía.

Luego, abre los cajones de su escritorio y empieza a buscar algo. Lo encuentra. Él saca un plátano. Yo abro mucho los ojos. Él busca más y encuentra un condón que no ha sido usado todavía. Él le pone el condón al plátano. Yo me quejo. Él se acerca al final de la mesa entre mis piernas. Ellas están colgando por el escritorio. Él las sube y pone mis pies con zapatos de tacón al borde superior del escritorio. Estoy jadeando mientras lo miro.

Él pone el plátano en mí. Esto es tan duro. Él lo mete todo lo que le es posible. Gimo. Esto es tan perverso. Mis ojos lloran. Hace tanto calor. Él empieza a cogerme con el plátano. Empujando hacia adentro y hacia fuera. Gimo. Es una sensación extraña, pero golpea mis lugares dulces. Me agarro de los costados de la mesa con las manos mientras me folla. Él esta gimiendo y gruñendo, viendo el plátano desaparecer en mí, entonces vuelve a salir, resbalando por el esperma.

Estamos tratando de estar tranquilos, pero siento como si fuera a morir por el éxtasis. Él comienza follarme duro con el plátano. Se siente tan bien. Pero puedo decir que estoy empezando a romperme. Siento como mi orgasmo comienza a construirse, pero todavía no estoy al borde. Él plátano se está haciendo papilla dentro del condón. Edward lo retira y lo deja a un lado frustrado. Estoy jadeando y mirándolo con deseo.

De pronto, él mete su mano. Introduce tres dedos, y luego el resto de su mano. Gira su mano dentro de mí en un puño. Me corta la respiración. Empiezo a jadear más duro. Su ajuste es perfecto con su mano en puño. Yo no lo puedo creer. Él empieza a mover el puño dentro de mí en círculos.

—¡UHHH! —jadeo. Sus nudillos masajean mis puntos de placer. Mi coño esta temblando por su tacto. Empiezo a retorcerme alrededor de su escritorio, mientras siento un rugido increíble de placer dentro de mí.

— Oh, Edward….—Susurro. Él sigue moviendo su puño dentro de mí, las paredes de mi coño lo presionan duro. Yo gimo y lloriqueo, tratando de guardar silencio. De repente arqueo mi espalda y gimo constantemente mientras el éxtasis explota intensamente. Me relajo y otro orgasmo aprieta mi coño y arqueo mi espalda y gimo de nuevo. Siento como un chorro de crema se derrama de mi interior hasta el suelo. Edward desliza su puño fuera de mí. Él esta jadeando. Yo bajo mis talones de la mesa y dejo colgando mis piernas fuera de ella.

Él rápidamente me mueve y me excito de nuevo. Gentilmente pone mi cara boca abajo sobre la mesa, con las piernas abiertas. Yo me quejo. Él lleva un taburete de plástico que estaba cerca de las estanterías y se arrodilla sobre él en un extremo de la mesa. Eso lo pone a la altura perfecta. Él mete su dura polla rápidamente en mi resbaladizo coño. Luego la saca de nuevo. Siento como sus manos separan mis nalgas mientras él trata de meter su polla en mi culo. Yo me quejo mientras siento su dura polla llenar mi estrecho agujero.

Él esta temblando mientras comienza a empujar dentro de mí. Él esta tan duro. Me llena. Empuja lentamente al principio, pero rápidamente toma velocidad. Empiezo a jadear y a gemir, levanto mi cabeza del escritorio. Empiezo a gruñir en voz baja con cada embestida. Su pene está golpeando duro mis lugares dulces.

Él está jadeando y gruñendo también mientras folla mi culo. Me pongo a lloriquear cuando está en mi interior. Él me está follando frenéticamente. Me estiro y tomo el extremo del escritorio. Sólo necesito algo a que aferrarme. Aprieto mis músculos vaginales. Mientras me folla, y siento cómo el placer empieza a construirse a través de mi.

—¡UGGGHHHHH! —grito muy fuerte. Siento una ráfaga de placer a través de mi culo y coño, que hormiguea a través del resto de mi cuerpo.

Él gruñe y jadea mientras empuja un poco mas su polla dura rápidamente en mi ano. Luego gruñe en voz alta también y se corre dentro de mi culo. Luego siento como se inclina hacia delante sobre mi cuerpo, jadeando y sudando. Somos un desastre. Estamos hechos un lío. Recupera su respiración y saca su polla de mi ano y se pone de pie. Él comienza a vestirse de nuevo.

Apenas puedo moverme.

**ƸӜƷƸӜƷƸӜƷ**

Más tarde, estamos en casa, estamos tranquilamente en nuestras habitaciones. Lo escucho en la ducha. Lo dejo terminar. Cuando está de vuela en su habitación, yo tomo una ducha también. Sigo sintiéndome inestable después del sexo, pero me siento mucho mejor cuando estoy toda limpia otra vez. Me pongo mi pijama, pequeños shorts y una playera sin mangas, me acurruco en la cama con el pelo mojado. Me quedo dormida.

Más tarde, me despierto. Alguien está en mi pequeña cama acostado conmigo. Siento como una mano se desliza hacia arriba y debajo de mi playera acariciando mis pechos desnudos. Me estremezco un poco.

—Shhhh….—Edward me dice detrás de mí. —Soy yo.

—Oh—Le digo, e inmediatamente mi coño se moja. Él esta acomodado de cucharita. De repente me toma y me jala para ponerme de espaldas sobre él, mi espalda está pegada a su pecho, estoy mirando las estampas de estrellas que brillan en la oscuridad en mi techo. Jala mi playera para exponer mis pechos y empieza a acariciarlos.

—Siento lo de antes—me dice en voz baja. —En mi oficina. Lo siento, soy un pervertido.

—Está bien—, le digo. —Yo también soy una pervertida.

Él masajea mis senos más ahora.

—Te amo, Bella.

—Yo también te amo, Edward—, le digo. Estoy distraída por su roce a mis tetas. Empiezo a gemir.

Él me masajea más fuerte. Empiezo a jadear. Siento su polla endurecerse bajo mi.

—Papi—le dijo sin aliento— ¿Me chupas las tetas?

Rápidamente me da vuelta sobre él y lleva mi torso por encima de su cara. Yo me aferro a la cabecera cuando él con avidez toma una de mis tetas en la boca. Él me está succionando duro.

—Oh, papi, ¡Cielos! —mientras mi orgasmo llega por fin a punto crítico. Explota a través de mi coño y gruño en voz alta. — ¡UGGHH! —Siento como un cosquilleo surge por mi cuerpo hasta el exterior. Estoy jadeando todavía. Cuando él deja de mamar mi teta, me jala hacia abajo y me recuesta sobre su pecho. Mientras yo recupero el aliento.

— ¿Estas cansada de que te folle? —Edward me pregunta muy serio.

—No—, contesto rápidamente. —Nunca—él me quita suavemente la camiseta y luego el saca su propia playera. Me jala hacia abajo los shorts de pijama y las bragas y me los quita. Luego bajas sus propios pantalones de pijama y bóxers. Luego me levanta y jala, para ponerme en la cama en cuatro patas. Luego se sube a la cama detrás de mí. Estoy temblando de nuevo, muy emocionada. Puedo sentir su dura polla rozar mi culo.

—¿Estas adolorida? —Me pregunta muy serio.

—No—susurro, casi sin aliento ya.

Él desliza unos dedos suavemente en mi mojado coño. Gimo. Estoy tan sensible allí por lo que hicimos antes, cualquier roce es más placentero de lo normal. Lo deseo tanto.

—Mete tu polla en mi, papi—, le digo con entusiasmo. Entonces me sonrojo. Es tan vergonzoso lo que necesito. Dirige la otra mano suavemente sobre mi culo y me estremezco. Luego saca sus dedos de mí. Rápidamente desliza su dura polla en mi coño. Yo me quejo. Entonces comienza a empujar dentro y fuera de mí rítmicamente.

Yo gimo. Él se inclina sobre la cama, con su pecho tocando mi espalda. Él me folla. Sus manos están junto a las mías en la cama. Puedo escuchar su rápida respiración junto a mi oído.

—Oh, cielos, Bella—, dice sin aliento. —Nunca soñé que estaría así contigo—, mientras rápidamente entra dentro y fuera de mi, de manera constante. Estoy jadeando de nuevo. —Te conocí cuando eras una niña… ¡UHHH! —gime de repente, una oleada de placer. Empiezo a empujar mis caderas hacia atrás con cada embestida, presionando su dura polla profundamente en mi. Estoy tan caliente.

—Viéndote follar con tu novio—él dice, —Nunca pensé que tendría una oportunidad contigo.

Yo gimo. Puedo sentir una oleada de placer que amenaza con caer sobre mí. No puedo creer que mi padrastro aún me quiera. Esto es tan increíblemente sexy. Lo que estamos haciendo. Él toma más velocidad. Me está follando más duro y más rápido que antes.

—Sé que es extraño—, me dice. Puedo decir que le está resultando difícil hablar ahora. —Pero creo que tenemos algo especial.

— ¡UHHHH! —yo gruño cuando mi orgasmo se acerca más.

—Vas a ir a la universidad pronto—, me dice, realmente sin aliento ahora. —Sé que vas a encontrar otro buen chicho para salir.

Yo gruño.

—No…

—Está bien—, me dice, entrando rápidamente en mí. —Es normal. Sólo quería que supieras que te amo—. Golpea su polla en mí, jadeando en mi oído.

— ¡Oh! —grito. — ¡Oh, cielos! —él me folla más. Entonces lo siento. Una oleada de placer se precipita sobre mí. Los espasmos de mi útero. Mi coño lo aprieta por el placer. —¡UGGHHH! —grito en voz alta. — ¡UGHHHH! —con otra embestida. Yo grito con otra embestida dentro de mí.

Él todavía me está follando frenéticamente. Unos segundos pasan y luego se corre duro con un grito.

— ¡UGHHHH! —dispara su semen dentro de mí. Entonces él me toma en sus brazos y nos coloca en posición vertical, así me abraza a través de mi pecho. Estoy sin aliento.

—Te amo tanto—le digo. —Pero te equivocas con lo de la universidad. Yo sólo te quiero a ti.

Él me levanta de la cama y me lleva a la puerta del dormitorio. Cierra la puerta, obstruyendo el paso de la luz del pasillo, pero mi luz nocturna ilumina tenuemente todavía la habitación. Él suavemente me presiona contra la puerta, el detrás de mí. Mi corazón empieza a latir rápidamente.

Él aprieta su cuerpo contra mi espalda.

— ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te follé? —me murmura al oído.

—Si—, gimo. Estoy tan caliente.

Él extiende mis piernas y luego empuja su polla dentro de mi coño por detrás.

— ¡UGH! —gimo.

—Voy a echarte mucho de menos—, me dice mientras comienza a follarme frenéticamente por la espalda. Coloca sus manos en la puerta al lado de mis hombros, como lo hizo antes. Yo casi me estoy hiperventilado esto es tan jodidamente intenso. Tan caliente. Me encanta cuando él es tan vigoroso.

Yo gruño y gimo, ni siquiera puedo pensar con claridad para responder a sus palabras. Su polla se está clavando duro en mí, llenándome, azorando mi coño en un frenesí de placer. Su polla es todo lo que siempre voy a querer. Estoy segura de ello. Pero ahora mismo no puedo encontrar las palabras para describirlo. Así que me voy a gemir en voz alta.

—Te necesito tanto—, le digo sin aliento entre gemidos. —Necesito que tú me folles por siempre. Tienes que ser tú. ¡UGGHH! —Gimo cuando una oleada de placer me golpea.

Sigue empujando su polla con fuerza dentro de mí. Yo podría morir de esta manera y no me importaría.

—Bella—él dice, y me la mete duro para enfatizar. —No puedes tirar tu vida a la borda por un hombre viejo.

— ¡UGGHHHHH! —yo me quejo en voz alta mientras pega en mi dulce lugar. — No puedo desperdiciar mi vida con un hombre joven—, le digo. —Es mi elección—, luego, jadeo y gimo mientras me folla.

—No entiendo—, me dice sin aliento mientras mete su dura polla más fuerte dentro de mí durante unos cuantos empujones. Luego deja de hablar y sólo me folla. Puedo sentir como los dos estamos empapados de sudor. Mis piernas están temblando debajo de mí. Él conduce su polla duro unas cuantas veces más y entonces siento la oleada de rabioso éxtasis en mí.

— ¡UGGHHHHHH! —grito cuando el placer rompe duro a través de mi. Entonces me echo a llorar. Estoy llorando mientras el continúa jodiéndome, el placer está rodando en ondas a través de mi cuerpo.

— ¡UGGHHHHH! —, grita mientras se corre duro dentro de mí, disparando su semen en mi coño. Su respiración es agitada mientras deja salir su polla de mí. Da un paso hacia atrás, liberándome. Yo me caigo hacia atrás. Me atrapa antes de que mis piernas fallen debajo de mí. Me abraza con sus brazos y abre la puerta con la mano. Él me lleva por el pasillo hasta su dormitorio. Me acuesta bajo las sabanas de su gran cama sin tender. Todavía estoy débil y sin aliento.

Se acuesta a mi lado y me jala hacia él. Todavía puedo sentir los escalofríos de placer susurrando a través de mí. Él acaricia mi pelo y me pasa el brazo perezosamente por encima de él, mi cabeza está tocando su pecho. No podemos mentir ahora.

— ¿Estás segura de que me quieres para siempre? —él me susurra en mi pelo.

—Si—le digo con un suspiro.

—No voy a discutir contigo—, me dice con suavidad, mientras me acaricia el pelo.

—Bien—le digo, soñolienta.

Yo lo escucho respirar y sentir como recorre sus dedos por mi pelo y me quedo felizmente dormida.

**Fin**

**(Por Ahora)**

* * *

**Aquí está la Cuarta parte, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí… **

**Gracias por sus Alertas, Favoritos y Review**

**Gracias a las que se pasan a leer mis Adaptaciones. Las invito a que las lean.**

**Éxtasis**

**Caliente, Perversa y Salvaje**

**¿Merezco Review?**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a Belle Hart.**

**Advertencia:**

Antes de comenzar la lectura, es indispensable contar con un novio, amante, marido o vibrador a mano. No se recomienda el implemento de frutas o verduras.

* * *

**Vacaciones con mi Padrastro**

Me gradué de la escuela secundaria hace unos días. Parece que mi ex novio Jacob no le ha dicho a nadie que me sorprendió teniendo sexo con mi padrastro. Aunque su hermana, mi mejor amiga, no me ha hablado desde la ruptura. Tengo miedo de preguntar por qué.

No es como si mi padrastro, Edward o yo estemos haciendo algo malo. Tengo más de 18 años. Es mi elección. Pero sé que para otras personas no se ve de esa manera. Estoy tan aliviada de que la escuela haya terminado, ya no tendré que estar paranoica más.

Ahora mismo estoy tumbada en la cama de mi padrastro. He empezado a dormir en su habitación. Es sábado por la mañana. Estoy acostada sobre mi estómago de espaldas a él. Está pasando los dedos suavemente por mi espalda, corriendo a través de mi largo y oscuro cabello rubio. Los dos estamos desnudos.

— ¿Estas despierta, Bella? —Edward pregunta en voz baja.

—Mmm

— ¿Quieres desayunar? —pregunta.

— , —le digo perezosamente.

—Nos vemos abajo, en unos momentos. Hare panqueques.

—Rico, —le digo, —son mis favoritos.

Él se ríe. Entonces se inclina y me besa entre los omoplatos. Yo sonrío. Él sale de la cama, toma una bata y sale de la habitación.

Finalmente salgo de la cama y me pongo de nuevo mi pijama, pantalones color rosa y una camiseta corta color blanco que muestra mis enormes pechos. Tengo un cuerpo atlético, aunque ahora que ya no voy a ser porrista, voy a tener que encontrar otra manera de mantenerme en forma.

Me dirijo a la escalera y sigo el olor de los panqueques. Edward está de pie junto al sartén en su bata azul. Él es muy guapo para un hombre de 50 años. Con magros músculos por el yoga, pelo color marrón, ojos cafés. Se vuelve y me sonríe, mientras entro a la habitación.

—¿Dormiste bien? —pregunta.

—Mmm… Si

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti, —dice alegremente. —Planeé unas vacaciones para nosotros. Lejos de este lugar, donde nadie nos conoce y que no tienes por qué estar paranoica. ¿Qué te parece?

—Suena muy bien, —le digo mientras mastico un recién hecho panqueque. — ¿Dónde?

—Alquilé una cabaña en el lago Holu.

—Me encanta ese lugar.

—A mí también, —dice. Sonríe, luego se vuelve para voltear los panqueques.

**ƸӜƷ ƸӜƷ ƸӜƷ**

Cargo una maleta por las escaleras de madera de la cabaña que Edward ha alquilado. Está en medio de un denso bosque, con un camino de terracería que conduce hasta ella. Apenas podemos ver el lago desde aquí, pero es sólo un corto paseo por el camino de tierra. Hay otras cabañas en la zona, pero están lo suficientemente lejos para no poderlas ver, ni oír a ninguna otra persona.

Edward me sigue por las escaleras con su segunda carga de equipaje. Tuvimos que traer nuestra propia comida también. Tenemos electricidad y una cocina. Me encanta venir aquí. Se trata de una cabaña real, construida con troncos enteros de madera. Es acogedora.

Después de que nos instalamos, empezamos a cocinar algo para la cena. Fue un largo viaje en coche. Prácticamente nos tomó todo el día. Los dos estamos cansados de estar sentados.

Lo miro a través de la pequeña mesa de la cocina mientras como mi comida. Él me mira y me sonríe de vez en cuando. La última vez que vine aquí, obviamente, no estábamos teniendo relaciones sexuales juntos. Esto es muy diferente. Estoy esperando que él haga el primer movimiento hacia mí. Terminamos nuestra cena y después lavamos los platos. Tenemos que hacerlo a mano. No hay lavavajillas. Eso es un fastidio, pero solo estaremos aquí por una semana. Él lava los platos y yo los enjuago y seco. Cuando hemos terminado, no lo puedo soportar más. Si él no hace un movimiento hacia mí, voy a tener que hacer algo.

Cuelgo el paño de cocina cuidadosamente en el toallero, y luego me dirijo hacia él.

— ¿Edward?

Se vuelve a mirarme.

— ¿Si?

Me quito la camiseta y la dejo caer al suelo. Ahora parece interesado. Me quito las sandalias mientras desabrocho mi sujetador y me lo quito. Mis grandes senos rebotan libres y dejo caer el sostén al suelo también.

De repente me toma y me jala hacia él para un beso apasionado. Siento que mi coño se moja. Él me acaricia y frota mis pechos mientras me besa. Yo desabrocho sus pantalones mientras él me acaricia.

Él se quita su camiseta y saca sus pantalones con los calzoncillos y sandalias. Su polla ya esta dura y esperándome. Yo estoy usando solamente pantalones cortos y bragas. Con calma camino hacia él y lo llevo al dormitorio en la parte trasera de la cabaña. Tiene una gran y bonita cama. Él me sigue con entusiasmo.

Me acuesto en la cama y pongo mis brazos sobre mi cabeza. Él rápidamente agarra mis pantalones cortos y los jala con mis bragas. Siento una oleada de deseo. Él mete sus dedos en mi coño. Ya estoy mojada para él. Saca sus dedos y chupa mis jugos de ellos. Yo me quejo. Abro más mis piernas para él.

Él se acuesta encima de mí y me besa con avidez. Paso mis dedos por su espalda y agarro los músculos de su espalda con mis manos. Estoy ansiosa por empezar el sexo.

Voy hacia abajo y alcanzo su polla con mi mano. Él gime. Lo acaricio. Él se estremece. Entonces con cuidado pongo mis dedos alrededor de él, y lo jalo hacia mi coño. Él me lo permite. Una vez que su polla está en mi apertura, él entra dentro de mí. Yo gimo de placer.

—Oh, Jódeme, papi, —le digo con pasión. Él se queja mientras comienza a empujar dentro de mí. Toma mis rodillas y las levanta hasta sus hombros, por lo que entra en mi coño con más fuerza. Cada embestida es más y más fuerte.

— ¡Uf! —grito mientras entra en mi. Estoy tan caliente. Me siento como una puta porque esto me gusta tanto.

Él aprieta dentro y fuera de mí, respirando rápidamente. Me mira fijamente a los ojos mientras me folla. Apenas puedo mantener mis ojos abiertos. Hace tanto calor. Pero siento un escalofrió de placer ir a través de mi mientras lo miro, veo como su rostro se trasfigura mientras él trabaja su polla dentro y fuera de mi una y otra vez. Estoy segura que mi cara está haciendo lo mismo.

De repente oímos un golpe en la puerta de la cabaña. No hay manera de que nos detengamos ahora. Él toma su ritmo y comienza a follarme más fuerte. Yo gimo y me quejo mientras lo miro a los ojos. Tiene los brazos a cada lado de mí en la cama, se levanta por encima, haciendo que mis rodillas vayan hacia atrás, haciéndome estar un poco incomoda. Está jadeando y gimiendo mientras me mira. Me besa apasionadamente mientras continua fallándome fuerte. Apenas puedo respirar, pero me enredo con su lengua mientras su polla me llena una y otra vez.

—Oh, cielos…—dejo de besarlo y gimo. —Mierda…—mi orgasmo se está acumulando con fuerza. Siento como si fuera a explotar. —Oh, cielos, Edward, —grito mientras lo miro a los ojos.

El placer es como un estruendo que me atraviesa mientras gimo.

— ¡UUGGGHHH! —se siente tan bien que casi duele. Él sigue follándome. Otro orgasmo atraviesa mi coño. — ¡UGGGHHHH! —podría morir de placer.

Él entra duro y profundo unas cuantas veces más, luego gime en voz alta mientras dispara su semen en mi coño. Se queja por un largo tiempo.

Cuando recupero mi aliento le digo.

— ¿Quién estaría en la puerta?

—Sera mejor que vaya a ver, —dice. Sale de mí y toma sus ropas y se las pone. Oigo como va hacia la cocina, y abre silenciosamente la puerta de atrás, la cierra y vuelve a la habitación.

—Paquete de bienvenida, —me dice mientras agita un paquete de folletos.

Yo me río.

Lanza el paquete sobre una mesa y se quita la ropa. Se sube de nuevo a la cama conmigo. Me doy cuenta que hicimos el amor sobre la colcha afelpada de color marrón oscuro, pero ahora, jala de las cobijas y entro lentamente bajo ellas. Entonces él baja las cobijas para exponerme. Levanto mi ceja. Entonces me giro sobre mi estómago, veamos que puede hacer con eso.

Él gruñe. Luego se acuesta encima de mí. Yo gimo de placer. Me encanta tocarlo, sentirlo sobre mi espalda, nalgas y piernas. Él lleva sus manos hacia abajo para acariciar mis pechos. Levanto mi torso un poco para que pueda tener un mejor agarre. Descanso sobre los codos. Comienza a masajear mis pechos. Siento la humedad y el deseo que comienzan a inundarme de nuevo.

Luego se mueve hasta llegar a la parte delantera de mi cuerpo, se detiene en la parte superior de mi vello púbico. Comienza a presionar el área justo por encima de mi triangulo velludo. Me pregunto qué es lo que está haciendo, pero no necesito mucho tiempo para averiguarlo. Siento como el placer me atraviesa mientras él presiona y masajea ese lugar. ¿Cómo puede algo sentirse tan bien en el exterior de mi cuerpo?

Él sigue presionando mientras mi coño se inunda con la humedad, un profundo placer está empezando construirse en mí. Él todavía me está masajeando los pechos con la otra mano. Empiezo a jadear y a gemir. ¿Cómo es esto posible? Me aprieta y me quejo en voz alta. Él trabaja con un ritmo constante y fuerte, me siento como si estuviera a punto de estallar de placer. Empiezo a gruñir como los animales cuando el placer me golpea en un lugar profundo. Ni siquiera puedo hablar.

Él sigue masajeándome y siento que me mareo. Arqueo la espalda hacia arriba, hacia él mientras jadeo sin control.

— ¡Uh!... ¡Uh!... ¡Uh! —le grito cuando un dolor maravilloso se construye y crece. — ¡UGGGHHHHH! —grito, cuando el éxtasis estalla dentro de mí. Me duele cuando surge a través de mi coño y al resto de mí. Estoy asombrada. Me acomodo en la cama para descansar mis músculos. Siento como un hormigueo de placer me inunda por todas partes. ¿Cómo hizo eso?

Mientras estoy allí, lo siento abrir mis piernas con las manos. No puedo tomar mucho más. Siento su dura polla deslizarse en mi coño con fuerza. Gimo. Se empuja más profundo y me estremezco. Él empieza a empujar su polla dentro y fuera de mí mientras estoy acostada boca abajo sobre la cama. Se siente maravilloso. Yo me quejo perezosamente.

Me folla en esta posición por un tiempo, empujando y saliendo a un ritmo constante. Siento el placer empezar a tararear dentro de mí, de las paredes de mi coño. El éxtasis me amenaza con tragarme entera. Él esta jadeando y gruñendo mientras se empuja a si mismo más profundo en mi coño. Mi corazón se acelera. Estoy tan excitada. Levanto mi cabeza para arquear la espalda. Sus manos están al lado de mis hombros, sosteniendo su cuerpo lejos del mío.

Empiezo a jadear y gemir rítmicamente, con sus embestidas. Él gime en tiempo con ellos. Empieza a golpear con más fuerza dentro de mí, y yo grito de placer. Me está llevando a un orgasmo fuera de mí. Grito de nuevo cuando el orgasmo, finalmente, estalla y me libera, corriendo un placer intenso a través de mis músculos.

— ¡UGGHHH!, —grita mientras dispara una carga enorme de semen dentro de mí. Más de lo habitual. Me deja descansando de nuevo en la cama y se acuesta encima de mí, estamos resbaladizos por el sudor.

—Oh, Bella, —gime mientras rueda a un lado de mi. Me da vuelta para que pueda verme los pechos de nuevo. Comienza a jugar con ellos mientras me lleva a su lado. Luego entierra su cara entre ellos, los lame, besa y empieza a chuparlos.

—Ohhh, Edward…—me quejo mientras juega con mis tetas. Paso los dedos por su cabello. Él besa el camino de mi cuerpo. Chupa mi ombligo. Besa de manera seductora mi coño. No sé si podré soportar más placer. Pero lo quiero, quiero más.

Él besa mi coño y chupa los pliegues de mi piel. Su lengua es como un dardo en mi coño mientras prueba mi sabor. Siento su cálida lengua arremolinarse en mi interior y me pongo a jadear y gemir de nuevo. Él se mueve hacia arriba y chupa mi clítoris, me siento en el cielo. Paso los dedos por sus cabellos mientras él me come.

Me chupa con avidez y profundamente. Él danza y arremete alrededor de mi clítoris con su lengua y labios. Gimo rítmicamente, jadeando también. Él me está chupando fuerte, entrando con su lengua profundamente en mi otra vez. Se me va la respiración. Agarra mis nalgas en sus manos y me eleva hacia él.

Me siento mareada. Empiezo a arquear mi espalda en la cama, gimiendo cuando siento como el dolor placer comienza a elevarse. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas mientras siento como el dolor del éxtasis se hincha y estalla sobre mí.

— ¡UGGHHHHH! —yo me quejo mientras surge a través de mi coño. Me pongo a llorar. El sube por mi cuerpo y me besa. Puedo saborear mis jugos en su boca.

—Shhh, —me dice suavemente. Besa mis mejillas. Dejo de llorar. —Shhh, —dice, besándome profundamente otra vez. — ¿Quieres más?, —él me susurra al oído, y luego me besa allí.

No siento nada, pero deseo que nuestros cuerpos estén cerca. Piel sobre piel, calor, sudor. No puedo dejar de querer más.

— ¿Estás satisfecha?, —me pregunta mientras besa mi oreja un poco más. — ¿O quieres más? —él me mira a los ojos, luego se mueve a mi otro oído y lo besa. Mientras envuelvo mis brazos a su alrededor. Deja de besar mi oído por un momento. —Di las palabras, Bella, —él me susurra.

—Sí, —le digo, mi voz esta temblando. —Quiero más.

Él se inclina y me besa profundamente otra vez. Apasionadamente. Luego se aleja y se sienta y me jala. Me pone en posición, boca abajo sobre mis rodillas, con mi culo al aire, mi cabeza y mis brazos sobre la cama. Me estremezco con la anticipación.

Desliza sus dedos en mi resbaladizo coño, me quejo. Luego desliza su dedo pulgar sobre mi ano. Se siente raro, pero bueno también. Empieza a frotar y masajearme con sus dedos, presionando mi carne entre ellos. Yo me quejo en voz alta. Se siente increíble. Él encontró otro lugar de profundo placer. Siento el placer empezar a construirse rápidamente. Estoy jadeado y gimiendo mientras me roza.

— ¡UH! ¡Oh cielos! —digo mientras el placer comienza a aumentar. Él me acaricia el culo con su mano libre. Frotando mi coño y el ano de forma rápida y furiosa, realmente amasando ese punto.

— ¡Uh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Uh! —gruño en voz alta mientras me folla. Es increíble. ¿Cómo sabe todo esto? Siento como el placer me está llenando. — ¡UGGHHH! —gruño más, mientras se acerca. —¡UGGHHH! —Gimo fuerte mientras estalla el duro placer dentro de mí, desde el punto que esta frotando.

— ¡Oh, cielos…!—me quejo, mientras el placer disminuye lentamente. Todavía estoy débil, por el placer, cuando él me levanta y me sienta en el extremo de la cama. Mi culo aun está al borde y mis pies ahora están en el piso. Todavía estoy respirando con dificultad mientras se arrodilla delante de mí. Su polla esta dura.

Me agarro a sus hombros mientras lo miro a los ojos. Se arrodilla junto a mí y guía su polla dentro de mi coño rápidamente con la mano. Jadeo y tiemblo mientras entra en mí. Estoy muy sensible por follar. Él pone sus manos sobre mis mejillas y me jala para un profundo beso. Yo muevo mi lengua en un baile con la suya y empieza a empujar dentro de mí a medida que nos besamos. Luego se separa de mí y lleva a mi cuerpo a un abrazo. Él sigue moviendo sus caderas hacia atrás y hacia adelante mientras entra y sale de mí.

—Oh, cielos, Bella, —me dice, sin aliento, mientras me folla. Empieza a frotar mi espalda y yo gimo de placer.

Es como si mi cuerpo necesitara todas estas cosas que yo ni siquiera sabía que necesitaba y él me las estuviera dando. Me siento muy bien ahora mismo.

Se mantiene follándome y me sostiene cerca, mi corazón late con fuerza. Esto es tan emocionante. Mi coño esta adolorido, pero está a punto de explotar de placer de nuevo. Su dura polla continúa masajeando mi coño.

—Bella, —jadea. Pone sus manos en mi cintura y me alejo para que me mire a los ojo mientras su polla esta dentro de mí. Sé que tengo la misma mirada abrumada por el sexo, igual a la que él tiene. Tengo los brazos alrededor de él. Yo me quejo y hago una mueca de dolor, trato de enfocar mis ojos en él.

Está golpeando duro mi coño, en ese lugar profundo, conduciendo su polla dentro de mí una y otra vez. Siento como el placer comienza a aumentar. Me quejo por el éxtasis. Me está follando duro.

El placer ruge y explota duro dentro de mí.

— ¡UGGGHHHH! —cierro los ojos, mientras se apodera de mi cuerpo, el éxtasis pulsando desde las profundidades de mi coño hasta el resto de mi. Me echo a llorar de nuevo. Abro los ojos para ver las lágrimas corriendo por mi rostro mientras me folla frenéticamente. Él me mira a los ojos hasta que ya no lo veo más.

— ¡UGGGHHHH! —gime mientras cierra los ojos y dispara su esperma caliente en mi coño. Él esta respirando con dificultad mientras deja de follarme y me jala cerca otra vez y me sostiene apretada.

Nos abrazamos fuertemente y me acaricia la espalda, pasando sus dedos por mi largo pelo.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo más crees que me amarás?, —me pregunta en voz baja mientras acaricia mi pelo.

—Por siempre, —le digo. Mis brazos están bien apretados a su alrededor. — ¿Y tú?

—Por siempre, —me dice. —Pero no puedo proponerte matrimonio en este momento.

Yo me quejo, decepcionada.

— ¿Vas a esperar?

—Sí, —dice en voz baja. —Pero puedo justificarlo. Tú sigues siendo muy joven. —Siento mi puchero. Probablemente sea bueno que no me vea. Entiendo su punto. —Pero en dos o tres años, si todavía quieres estar conmigo, te propongo que continuemos.

— ¿En serio? —le digo con alegría. Yo pongo mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Sí, —se ríe de mi felicidad. —Pero tienes que prometerme que iras a la universidad.

— ¿Hay mas condiciones?

—No, es algo que yo quiero para ti. ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien, —le digo. De todos modos, no es que yo fuera a ir a una universidad muy lejos. Realmente me habían aceptado en pocos lugares.

—Probablemente, deberíamos mantener nuestra relación en secreto por ahora, —me dice muy serio. —La gente no lo entendería.

—Estoy de acuerdo, —le digo. Me alejo de su abrazo para poder darle un beso. —Te amo, —le digo.

—Te amo demasiado, —dice con una sonrisa. Me pone sobre mis pies. Yo aun estoy inestable. Me lleva a la ventana que ocupa una de las paredes de la cabaña, las cortinas están abiertas. Hay una hermosa vista de una cordillera, débilmente iluminada por la luna llena en el cielo.

—Wow—digo.

Él está detrás y pone sus brazos alrededor de mí. Mueve sus manos de arriba y abajo sobre la parte delantera de mi cuerpo desnudo, acariciando mis grandes pechos, pasando sus manos encima de mi estómago. Luego empieza a chupar mi cuello. Gimo. Siento que me vuelvo a humedecer, pero no puede ser después de joder tanto.

—Mi coño esta adolorido, —le digo en voz baja.

—Está bien, —me susurra al oído. —Te puedo joderte por el culo si eso te parece bien. — Siento una oleada de calor, mientras él lo dice.

—Sí, papi, —le susurro. —Folla mi culo.

Mi corazón empieza a latir más rápido mientras desliza su mano por la parte delantera de mi cuerpo y llega hasta muy dentro de mi coño. Cubre su mano con nuestros jugos y la saca de nuevo. Yo miro mientras va hacia atrás para ver como lo extiende sobre su polla, la cual esta dura de nuevo.

Yo me quejo por la espera. Él me inclina ligeramente hacia adelante. Pone mis manos sobre el alfeizar de la ventana. Esperando que nadie pueda vernos en la oscuridad. Separa mis nalgas con su mano y trabaja cuidadosamente su polla en mi culo.

—Mmmm, —me quejo. Luego, sus manos se mueven hacia mis grandes tetas y comienza a masajearlas. Empieza a empujar lentamente dentro y fuera de mi culo. Gimo. Lleva sus manos hacia mi culo, siento como me aprieta mientras la mete.

—Oh, cielos…—me quejo. Él trabaja más rápido, hasta llegar a un ritmo rápido, que mece nuestros cuerpos juntos. Me falta la respiración mientras se sumerge dentro y fuera de mi apretado culo. Yo siento el dolor placer, que empieza a construirse mientras me folla. Está respirando con dificultad en mi oído. Estoy jadeando también.

Me quedo mirando las hermosas montañas mientras me folla, pensando en que me gustaría quedarme aquí para siempre. Eso me enciende más.

—Oh, papi…—gimo. —Fóllame más duro…—Él comienza a sumergirse en mi más fuerte. Más duro, pero el placer es intenso. Apenas y puedo hablar. — Oh, cielos…

Estamos jadeando y gimiendo mientras me folla duro. El placer se está construyendo a nuestro alrededor como un maremoto. Estamos gimiendo y gruñendo más fuerte ahora. Es una buena cosa que no tengamos vecinos.

— ¡UF! —me quejo casi en ese lugar. Entonces siento la rabia del placer en explosión. Se dispara el éxtasis duro a través de mi culo y coño. — ¡UGGGHHH! —grito, mientras él sigue golpeando mi culo. Otra sacudida aguda de los brotes de placer a través de mí. — ¡UGGGHHH!

Él empieza a jadear mas fuerte mientras me folla duro por unos cuantos empujones más, luego gime en voz alta cuando una enorme carga de semen brota de él, llenando mi culo.

— ¡UGGGHHH!

—Oh, mierda, —me dice, jadeando, manteniendo cerca mi cuerpo. —Mierda…

—Te amo, papi, —le digo sin aliento.

—Te amo demasiado, cariño, —me dice en voz baja al oído. A continuación, besa hambrientamente mi oído. Es difícil mantener la calma a estas alturas.

Deja que su polla salga de mi ano y sigue abrazándome fuerte mientras nuestra respiración se estabiliza. No afloja su agarre sobre mí. Y no quiero que lo haga. Alzo mis manos por encima de su cabeza, y paso mis dedos por su pelo.

Entonces muevo mis brazos hacia abajo para ponerlas sobre las suyas, sobre mis tetas. Miramos hacia las montañas que tenemos enfrente de nosotros, manteniéndonos apretados. Vuelvo la cabeza hacia un lado para darle un beso, mientras él me besa la espalda.

**FIN**

* * *

**Bueno esta esta fue la ultima parte, espero que les agradara tanto como a mi. Gracias por su apoyo, y por leer las Adaptaciones que comparto con ustedes. Nos seguimos leyendo.**

**¿Merezco Review?**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


End file.
